No Time to Breathe
by blushing-pretzel
Summary: Magnolia "Maggie" Potter- er, Black- cannot catch a break. The last seven and a half years have been filled with one thing after another. First she's a witch, there's a Dark Lord trying to murder her, her Godfather escapes prison, her Godfather is actually... (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

 ** _Magnolia "Maggie" Potter- er, Black- cannot catch a break. The last seven and a half years have been filled with one thing after another. First she's a witch, there's a Dark Lord trying to murder her, her Godfather escapes prison, her Godfather is actually her father, she competes in a tournament, she watches her friend die, her father dies, she kills the woman who killed her father (her cousin- oops), and has to kill the darkest wizard of the century. Thank Merlin she succeeds._**

 ** _At least she can finally relax now that the war is over. Scratch that, she has to raise her Godson after his Grandmother dies from a broken heart. That's fine, right? Nope. Working full time as an Auror and raising Teddy is simply exhausting. Why did she tell Charlie, the man Tonks insisted to be Godfather, to go back to Romania?_**

 ** _And why on Earth did she have to sleep with him on New Years?_**

 ** _Maggie really can't catch a break, can she?_**

 **A/N: Cross-posted on AO3 under blushing_pretzel. I do not own anything aside from the plot and the characterization of genderbent Harry Potter.**

February 28th, 1999

Magnolia handed Teddy over to the awaiting Ginny the second the small woman walked into the Burrow with the baby on her hip. She plopped down on the sofa next to a rather pregnant Fleur and yawned. Exhaustion was evident by the look on her face.

Bill laughed at Maggie's actions, watching from where he sat with George.

"How's motherhood today, Maggie?" George grinned over at her. She laughed and groaned at the same time.

"You know some babies walk at eleven months? Well Teddy is one of them," Maggie sighed, redoing her messy bun, "I have never been more grateful that I got that little house over the hill. Grimmauld was no place to raise this little monster, and all the other Black and Potter homes were too far… the closest was Scotland. I'm going to be selling them once things settle down with Ted and work."

"Merlin, he's walking?!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly and set him down. The baby squealed and waddled off.

Maggie nodded, keeping a close eye on the child, ready to jump up. "I thought Mum told you, we were over here last week when he started."

"Honestly Maggie, you and Mum see each other more than the rest of us," Ron said as he walked in. Magnolia grinned and hugged the man.

"Happy early birthday Ronnie," She smiled. The conversation they were about to have was cut off by Teddy pulling floo powder off a low shelf and causing it to coat him and everything nearby.

"Edward Black!" Magnolia yelled, casting a scrougify on him and scooping him up, "What have I told you about touching Nana and Granddad's stuff?!"

"Not!" Teddy replied, looking guilty.

"That's right. Go play with your toys," Maggie sighed and set him down near the ever-growing pile of toys Molly kept for him and her future grandchildren.

"Mummy," Teddy gave her a grin, showing off his incoming teeth, and scurried away.

"Sorry," Maggie looked to her honorary family, sheepish.

"Do not worry, Magnolia! Motherhood is harder than it looks!" Fleur exclaimed.

"You're doing pretty good for a woman who didn't have 9 months to prepare," Bill agreed. Magnolia reddened and looked to her son. His hair was the same red as the Weasley's as opposed to the crimson he usually copied from her.

"Where's everyone else?" She changed the subject, too bashful to acknowledge the compliment.

"Fred's currently being yelled at because he turned Hermione's hair pink," George snickered, pointing up the stairs.

"Luna is in the garden, looking for Nargles," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Dad and Percy are in the shed, learning about muggle things," Ginny looked completely irritated, "Every since you gave them the flashlight, they've been all about batteries." Ginny glared playfully at Maggie.

"And Charlie is helping Mum in the kitchen," Bill finished.

"Charlie's here? I haven't seen him since the new year!" Magnolia exclaimed, "Ted asks about him. Well, he points at his picture and says 'Char.'"

Bill nodded, "If you want to go say hi, I can take Ted into the garden. I need Dad practice."

Magnolia looked hesitant, "Are you sure? Teddy can get into a lot of-"

"My little brothers run WWW. I got it," Bill chuckled.

"Cast a sun protection charm and make sure he doesn't put grass in his mouth," Maggie instructed and slipped into the kitchen.

Charlie stood at the stove, stirring a pot. Molly had just put the roast into the oven and was throwing some dishes into the sink.

"Mum, Charlie!" Maggie immediately hugged Molly.

"Hello Magnolia, sweetheart. How are you? Have you been eating this week? Are you feeling better? Did you get to the healer like I told you to?" Molly asked the rush of questions as if she didn't see Maggie at least once a week.

Maggie laughed and answered the questions easily, "I'm tired, but good. Yes, I've been eating; a lot actually. Yes, I feel a bit better, but it hasn't stopped. It could just be I eat too much now. And no, I don't have time to get to the healer. Between Teddy and work there isn't enough time."

"You know I can watch him," Molly tsked.

"I know, I know," Maggie sighed.

"I could too! He is my Godson too!" Charlie butted in. Maggie turned to him and gave the muscular man a hug. He held her tightly and kissed the petite woman's forehead. He stood a whole foot taller at 6'1" as opposed to her 5'1".

"You live in Romania with Dragons. That is too far for one thing, and our Godson has a habit of getting in trouble," Magnolia laughed.

"Well, considering I'm moving back here, I think it isn't too impossible," Charlie grinned playfully.

Magnolia's face lit up, "You're moving back here?!"

"Yup! I'm taking over the Care for Magical Creatures classes this coming school year. With the family growing, I figured I should be around more," He explained. His blue eyes gazed into her green ones. Magnolia placed her hand on his forearm where his largest burn scar rested.

"I'm so glad," She said softly, face earnest. Molly watched the interaction with interest. She hadn't realized how close they were. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she cleared her throat.

"Magnolia, Dear, would you mind helping Charlie? I want to go set the table up out in the garden. I hear my grandson out there too," Molly looked excited at the thought of holding Teddy.

"No problem, Mum! I need to bother Charlie about his move anyway!" Magnolia replied happily. Charlie nudged her with his hip and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"I need to bother Mags here about getting Teddy a pet," Charlie nodded.

"Thank you, Dears! Roast can come out of the oven in ten minutes!" With that, Molly was out the door.

Charlie moved back to the pot he has been stirring. Glancing back at Maggie, he spoke, "I missed you, Flower."

Maggie flushed and started whipping potatoes, "I missed you too Charlie."

"You know, now that I'm moving here…" He trailed off, giving her a look.

"Charlie, I work too much and have a son. It isn't the right time," She sighed.

"You didn't think that on New Year's Eve when you crawled into my lap and kissed me," He pressed, moving to stir the vegetables.

Maggie turned red, "It was one night. We agreed one night only, that we'd stay the same and go back to letting everyone think you're like my older brother."

"It was one hell of a night, my Flower," Charlie leaned down, whispering huskily into her ear with his hand on her lower back, "I can't be just your brother, you know I don't want to stay the same."

"I know, but I do, my Dragon," She murmured, goosepimples raising at his actions, "But I can't be in a relationship. It's just… I'm 18 and a mother. I'm too serious and I don't need to tie you down. Besides, you're 26, Char. Do you have any clue how bad it would look if we're in a relationship?"

Charlie frowned and turned back to the food, looking hurt.

"Remus and Dora were 13 years apart and they were Teddy's biological parents. Why should we worry about what people will think of eight years? Does me being older disgust you?" Charlie grumbled.

"Charlie… I didn't mean it like that," Magnolia placed her hand on his arm, "I meant what your family will think. I could not care less about the public."

"I know, I'm sorry. I know Mum wants me to settle down with a witch my own age and I know that you need to focus on Ted and work. Wrong time for us," Charlie smiled sadly, "Maybe we missed our chance."

"We have that night. We will always have that night," She reflected his look. Glancing at the time, her look changed, "Oh Hell, time to take the roast out!"

Charlie laughed as she grabbed the oven mitts and pulled Molly's famous roast out of the oven. Maggie stared at it hungrily after setting it on the counter.

"Hungry?" Charlie asked with a raised brow.

"You have no clue. I've been eating like Ron lately. I keep throwing it up though," She groaned. "Mum had to watch Teddy last Wednesday because I was so tired from it all."

"You should see a healer," Charlie gave her a stern look. She grimaced.

"If you watch Teddy for me tomorrow, I will," She said after a moment of consideration.

Charlie nodded eagerly, "Gladly! I love that kid."

"He loves you too," Maggie giggled, "Now that you're back, visits are easier."

"I'm sorry I didn't take custody too," Charlie suddenly said, "I should've stayed here. You gave up so much for him, I should've too. Dora would've been so pissed at me."

Magnolia's brows raised, "Charlie, you didn't even find out you were his Godfather until after the war. Besides, I would've had to take him even if I wasn't his Godmother. I'm one of his last living relatives."

"I know… I just…"

"Shut up Charlie. Teddy doesn't know the difference and I am so happy being his mum. You're a good uncle," She scolded. Charlie nodded.

"Okay, Okay," He smiled halfway.

"Anyway, time for dinner!" Maggie cut him off before anymore conversation. She was too dizzy and tired and hungry. Everyone hurried outside and sat around the large table. Teddy immediately ran up to Charlie, leaving a jealous Bill.

Magnolia grinned as she brought a stack of plates out. Monthly Sunday dinners were her favorite days. Her family, her chosen family, was all together. There were about ten conversations happening all at once, along with constant doting on Teddy who sat in his Godfather's lap. He had changed his looks to match Charlie's, his favorite of the Weasley's.

The young woman moved to set the plates down when she gasped at the wave of dizziness that hit her. Her vision started going black; the last thing she heard was the plates clattering and her own voice saying, "Oh shit."

* * *

Charlie had picked up Magnolia with ease, holding her small frame in his arms, bridal style. Hermione held onto Teddy, trying to distract him from the fact his mum was suddenly ill. Molly hurried Charlie to set Maggie on the sofa, instructing everyone to stay outside and to dig in. Charlie and Ginny stayed with her though, wanting to be there when she woke. Molly raised a brow at Charlie but said nothing, deciding to run a diagnostic spell instead.

Charlie watched his mum's face go from confused to shocked at the gold hue the spell caused to fall over Maggie. Ginny looked just as, if not more shocked than her mother.

"Is she okay?" Charlie finally asked once Molly shared a look with Ginny.

"S-she's fine Charlie. I… Oh Merlin, poor thing," Molly stuttered, "She has no time for this… No wonder she's so tired and sick."

"Should I wake her so we can tell her?" Ginny asked, biting her lip.

"Tell her what?" Charlie demanded.

The women ignored him and Molly nodded, "Please do."

"Rennervate," Ginny muttered, pointing her wand at her friend. Charlie swallowed his irritation towards his sister and mother and focused on Maggie. Her eyes linked open and she looked around confused.

"What happened?" She groaned and tried to sit up, only to be stopped. She caught Charlie's eyes, growing more confused at his concern before looking to Molly.

"You fainted. Your blood sugar was too low… You haven't eaten today, obviously," Molly began slowly, "Magnolia… Did you know that you're pregnant?"

Magnolia laughed loudly, "Was this the twin's idea? It's pretty funny, granted, but did they really have to make me pass out?"

Molly shook her head, "Magnolia, you are pregnant. And judging by how you've been feeling lately, probably about two months along."

Magnolia went quiet and looked at Ginny, who nodded. She looked to Charlie, who was pale. The hurt in his eyes was evident.

"T-that's impossible. I've only had sex with one person once and used the potion with muggle protection plus the spell," Magnolia whispered. The hurt left Charlie's eyes and was replaced with fear.

Molly frowned in confusion and looked between her son that refused to leave and Maggie. Ginny's face lit up with recognition. Her mother sent her a look that caused Ginny to nod and leave the room.

"I am disappointed in you both," Molly sighed, "I'm going outside to tell everyone you're fine and that Charlie is just keeping an eye on you. I'll send Ginny in with food for you both." With that, the matriarch was gone.

Charlie looked at Magnolia, horror on his face, "You were a virgin?"

"That's your concern?" She snapped.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry… Fuck. Merlin, I have no clue what to say."

"I don't know if I can do this, Char. I wasn't ready for Teddy, and I'm not ready for this," Maggie whispered, "I'm going to have to quit work. I can't be an Auror while pregnant. It's bad enough being worried I might not be able to come home to Teddy."

"I'm doing this with you, Magnolia. You aren't doing this alone," Charlie grabbed her hand, "I mean, I'm the one who got you pregnant. And Teddy's my Godson too. I'm going to take care of all three of you."

Maggie sat up, biting her lip, "Charlie, you don't need to. I have enough money to take care of ten children and their children, and that's living extravagantly. I told you when I took Teddy. This is a choice for you, I don't need to tie you down."

Charlie's face turned a red, obviously angry, "Magnolia, are you daft? I want to be in your life! Why do you think I'm moving back here? I want you! I want to be 'tied down' as you insist on calling it!"

"I can't Charlie! My life is about my son! And now this baby too! I don't want to be in a relationship!" Magnolia yelled, glaring at him.

"Let me be a father, Magnolia! Let me be Teddy's father and let me be this baby's father!"

"Ten months ago, you just wanted to be Teddy's uncle! I was fine with that! You wanted to be with those dragons and I didn't want to stop you! You had the opportunity!"

"That was until I realized how badly I wanted my own family!"

"You don't get to pick and choose when you want a family! If you want this baby, you're in it for life, you understand? I will not have this baby and Teddy asking me where Dad went. Children first, no matter what," Magnolia declared. Charlie stayed silent, appraising her for a moment.

"Yes. Fuck, I'm sorry Flower," He finally said, "I should've realized that this could've happened. I'm a Weasley, do you think any of us were planned? Merlin, Mum and Dad finally went to St. Mungo's to have a special stasis charm placed on them so they couldn't have more once Ginny came along." He laughed humorlessly.

Maggie reached out and squeezed his hand suddenly, her face softening, "We're in this together, Dragon. We're having a baby."

Charlie let a smile slip onto his face, "We're having a baby. You're pregnant with my baby," He moved his hand over her stomach, hesitating, "C-can I?" He bit his lip.

She nodded and he placed his hand on her still flat stomach.

"Hello in there," He whispered, "I'm your dad."

In that moment, Magnolia knew Charlie was here for the long run.


	2. Chapter 2

**I completely forgot I was cross-posting this fic LMAO. I will post the rest of the chapters I've already posted on Ao3 today.**

Saturday, March 13th, 1999

Charlie held a sleeping Teddy close to his chest as he entered St. Mungo's next to Magnolia. She had a large frown on her face at the people staring at her.

"Thank you for coming, Char," Maggie shook her annoyance and smiled at her… whatever he was.

"Of course, Mags. I wouldn't miss this for anything. Plus, I get to spend time with you and Ted today," He grinned.

"I know… but I know you're busy with trying to find a place to live and the back and forth with Romania," She bit her lip.

"Hey, I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron now and I finished up with Romania yesterday. I am completely free from now on. I can spend more than an hour a day with Teddy," Charlie assured.

"Thank you for everything Charlie, I mean it. The hour you spent with him each day took so much stress away," She smiled brightly, "I was able to get so much paper work done."

"Anything I can do, I'll do it," He rubbed Teddy's back, whose hair was the same red as his.

"You know that this will be all over the Prophet tomorrow, right?" She looked at him as they got in the elevator.

"I know," He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We have to tell everyone at lunch before pictures of us going into the maternity ward appear in the prophet. We can get away with the fact pediatric ward is here as well but it's suspicious," Magnolia bit her lip, "Everyone needs to know sooner rather than later. Mum is already disappointed with us."

Charlie moved closer to her and slowly slipped his hand into hers. "I'm here no matter what, my Flower." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. The doors to the elevator opened and she shook his hand away as she walked out the door. He sighed and accepted it, following her closely.

They entered the ward, side by side. Maggie checked in, a look of shock directed at her from the receptionist. Charlie glared down at the woman before she made a snide comment. The baby in his arms did nothing to make tattoos and scars covering the muscular man look any less menacing.

Magnolia attempted to ignore the protective action. Merlin, he was attractive enough as it was, but him holding their Godson- _son_ \- made her mouth dry. Snapping herself from those thoughts, she sat down, yawning.

"Have you been sleeping enough?" Charlie asked

Maggie looked at him in surprise, "N-no actually. Teddy is teething and I have to get up all the time for him."

"I could take him for a night if you need me to, I'm still on the nocturnal schedule from Romania," He offered, glancing down at the baby in his arms.

"Char, as much as I'd appreciate it, you live in a room at the Leaky Cauldron," She rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Then I can stay for a night," He insisted, "You need sleep. You're pregnant, Flower. I'm the main reason you are, considering I'm the one that got through three methods of contraceptive."

She sighed, "Tonight is the full moon, Ted doesn't sleep and isn't the nicest. There's a spare bedroom. I need the help tonight."

The man smiled widely, "Gladly. You're going to sleep, and Teddy and I will play and maybe watch the tellymission!"

"Television," Maggie corrected, a soft smile on her face.

"Right… You'll need to teach me about all that muggle stuff," He grinned sheepishly.

"I'm planning on it. Teddy and our baby will be raised knowing all about Muggle stuff," Maggie said firmly, "You knowing about it will make it so I have one less person to worry about getting electrocuted."

"Electrocuted?" His brows furrowed.

"Zapped. Like being stunned, but it stings," She explained.

"Magnolia Black?" A woman called into the waiting room. Maggie thanked the Gods there was no one else in there.

The young woman stood and walked to the healer, Charlie trailing behind her. The healer led them to a small room and closed the door. Maggie sat on the exam table, Charlie sitting in a chair not far from her. He shifted Teddy, making sure the baby was still sleeping comfortably.

"I'm Healer Perry, a pleasure to meet you, Miss Black. I see you're here regarding a pregnancy?" Healer Perry asked, smiling kindly.

"Maggie, please and uh, yes. I know exactly how far along I am, we just want to see if the baby is healthy," Maggie bit her lip harshly. Charlie placed his free hand on her knee.

"Is this the father?" Healer Perry asked.

"I am, I'm Charles Weasley," Charlie smiled brightly, "Please call me Charlie, though."

"Good to see you're here, Charlie. It's rare when the father comes to these things. And may I ask who this sleepy little guy is?" Perry nodded to Teddy.

"Our Godson, well, our son, Teddy," Charlie looked at the baby with love. Maggie's heart clenched.

"He's darling," Perry said before turning back to Maggie, "All I need you to do is lay back. I have several diagnostic spells to perform. Then I have a charm that'll allow you to see the baby and hear the heartbeat."

Maggie laid back and allowed the healer to work. There was a smile on Perry's face as she finished the first several spells.

"Your baby is incredibly healthy and strong. Looks like you'll be due October 7th," The woman smiled.

"Hear that Flower? Healthy and strong!" Charlie grinned, "It's the Weasley genes!"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "He made it through three layers of contraception, he better be strong."

The healer bit back a laugh at their banter and spoke, "Would you like to see the baby now?"

"Yes," Charlie said immediately. Maggie nodded eagerly.

Perry waved her wand and a block of black and white appeared over Maggie's stomach. There was a small blob of white moving in the center, a fast thumping visible. It was silent as Perry explained, "That little thing there is your baby. That's the heart beating, and this," She waved her wand once more and quick little thumps filled the room, "Is the heartbeat."

Maggie gasped and put a hand over her mouth, tears filling her eyes. Charlie took her other hand, gulping, unable to tear his eyes from the image. It faded several moments later, the charm wearing off.

"I made images already, that was one of the earlier spells," Perry chuckled at the looks they had after it disappeared. She handed the pair the small stack of pictures and information on pregnancy.

"Thank you!" Maggie exclaimed, face bright with joy. Charlie nodded eagerly, clutching Teddy close to him.

* * *

Teddy had woken up as soon as they left Saint Mungo's, and he was not in a good mood. He had immediately started hitting Charlie's face and would try to kick Maggie every time she tried to hold him.

"Teddy, dear Merlin, please calm down," Maggie sighed in exasperation as they reached the door, readying to enter. She tried once more to take him from Charlie to give the man a reprieve, only for Teddy to kick her in the face. "Dammit!" She yelled, clutching her nose.

"Oh bloody hell," Charlie cursed and opened the door, handing Teddy to his nearest sibling who just so happened to be Bill, and leading Maggie to the kitchen to clean her now bleeding nose. He cast a quick spell, getting the bleeding to stop. He dabbed away the blood and was grateful to see there was no bruising. Charlie ran a hand through his shaggy hair as Maggie gave him a grateful look.

"Charlie, Magnolia, you're here," Molly interrupted, having been watching their interaction since they barged in.

"Hi Mum, sorry if we're late. The Healer appointment ran long," Charlie explained with a smile.

Molly nodded, a spark of something in her eyes, "Oh, how did that go?"

"Healthy and strong little one," Maggie went to pull the picture she set aside for Molly from her pocket.

"That's nice. Lunch will be ready soon. I imagine you'll be telling everyone of your predicament then?" She raised a brow. Maggie froze. Molly had never seemed so… cold before.

Charlie spoke, the strain in his voice obvious, "You mean about the baby? Yes, we're telling everyone."

Molly hmphed and moved back to setting the table.

Maggie bit her lip, "Let's grab Teddy. Let's hope Bill was able to handle him alright."

Charlie nodded stiffly and attempted to joke, "Let's hope I don't have to clean up someone else's bloody nose."

To their surprise, Bill and Teddy were getting along famously. Charlie felt a flare of jealousy when he saw his Godson giggle with his older brother. That was, until Teddy caught sight of him.

"Daddy!" Teddy yelled, leaning out of Bill's arms to Charlie. Charlie swept the boy into his arms and looked at Maggie excitedly.

"He said it!" Charlie exclaimed, smiling at Maggie, not caring that Bill, Ron, and Hermione were giving him confused looks. Ginny just looked between her brother and best friend with humor. Charlie decided to explain, figuring it was best to not leave them completely in the dark, "Since I'm going to be around, we thought it would be best to call me Dad since he already calls Mags Mummy." It wasn't a complete lie, but it was so Teddy wouldn't get jealous when the baby started calling Charlie dad.

"Good job Teddy-Bear!" Maggie squealed, kissing Teddy's nose. She turned to Bill, "How'd you get him to calm down?"

Bill blinked, processing and trying to decide how to answer. "Oh, uh, I think it could be the wolf thing? I mean, we're both, y'know, effected by the moon," Bill shrugged, gesturing to the marks on his face.

"He's been screaming since we left Saint Mungo's," Charlie explained, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Saint Mungo's? Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly. Charlie realized what he said and gave a panicked glance to Maggie.

"Of course! Teddy had a checkup," Maggie lied easily. Hermione seemed to accept that answer and turned back to Ginny, discussing the upcoming NEWTs they had. Why Hermione went back to Hogwarts, Maggie would never understand.

"Time to eat!" Molly suddenly bellowed from the kitchen. Bill and Ron scurried in there immediately. Hermione followed rolling her eyes. Ginny fell behind and grabbed Teddy from Charlie, a reassuring smile on her face. Merlin, they were grateful for Ginny. Maggie swallowed and looked to Charlie with worry as they listened to the entire family stomp into the kitchen.

"Everyone is going to hate…" She started.

"No, don't worry. They might not be the happiest, but they'll get over it," Charlie assured and kissed her forehead. She pushed him away gently. He masked the hurt, choosing to focus on the problem at hand.

"Come on, we need to face the music," She sighed. He nodded and they entered the kitchen, everyone already sitting around the table, chatting away.

With one more reassuring glance to each other, they sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

March 13th, 1999: Continued

Maggie stood in the middle of the meal, realizing if she didn't say it now, she never would. Seeing a pregnant Fleur waddle in earlier had her thinking. That would be her in a few short months.

"Everyone! I have an announcement!" She called, gather the attention of the entire Weasley Clan and their respective partners. The only noise came from a babbling Teddy, who quieted down at the sudden silence.

Molly frowned deeply and looked down at her plate to avoid looking at the younger redhead. Hurt filled Maggie's chest and she stayed silent.

"Maggie?" Charlie prompted from his seat across from her, readying himself to stand.

Maggie sighed and swallowed her fear like the Gryffindor she was, "I'm pregnant."

There were several clatters of forks and knives hitting plates. Ron choked a bit and only spit his food out when Luna slapped his back. Hermione and Percy's faces were horrified. The twins were having a silent conversation, Ginny remained passive like Luna did, Bill and Fleur looked simply shocked, and Arthur looked pensive. Molly's face continued to portray her deep disappointment.

"P-pregnant?!" Ron shouted, standing, "Who the bloody hell did that to you?"

"Ron, calm down," Maggie pleaded.

"No! My best friend is knocked up! I'll kill whoever did it!" Ron continued.

"Ronald! Calm down now!" Maggie demanded, face stern. Ron shrunk a bit, but he remained red in the face and refused to sit. Everyone watched the two best friends, intrigued. It wasn't uncommon to see Ron being overprotective of Magnolia, but by God, this was one time they really couldn't blame him.

"Wh-" Ron began again before Charlie stood, annoyed with his youngest brother.

"I'm the father," Charlie announced. If the room was tense before, it was completely rigid now.

"If that's a joke," George began slowly.

"It's not very funny," Fred finished.

"We're serious," Maggie replied, looking down.

"You two are together?" Arthur asked.

Charlie chewed the inside of his cheek, "No."

Ron was a shade of red that resembled a tomato quite closely, Maggie noted. Hermione was giving her a disappointed look and the twins looked like they were processing. Percy was wide eyed, Bill and Fleur seemed concerned, Ginny was giving them a supportive smile, and Luna seemed to simply accept it as if this was the most normal conversation she'd had that day. Arthur and Molly were obviously upset.

"Well, I think it's excellent that Teddy can be a big brother and Bill and Fleur's baby can have a cousin close to her age," Luna was the first to speak, diffusing a bit of tension for Maggie and Charlie. Ron calmed a bit at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. He was still fuming, but he sat down when Maggie and Charlie did.

"I'm excited that I'm getting another niece or nephew," Ginny spoke up.

"This is incredibly inappropriate. A baby? Magnolia is already overwhelmed with Teddy," Molly huffed.

"That's why I'm helping her," Charlie rolled his eyes.

"What about in the middle of the night when both of the babies are crying? How will Magnolia handle that?" Molly challenged.

"He will move in with me," Maggie snapped, "He's just moved back here anyway. I need the help, he wants to be around Teddy and now this baby." Charlie raised a brow but said nothing.

"You two aren't even together, let alone married!" Molly exclaimed, "You're going to live together?!"

"Fred and Hermione live together and they're not married! Besides, I already got Magnolia pregnant! What else can happen?" Charlie retorted.

"You have another one after this baby is born!" Molly cried.

"Trust me when I say this, there will be no more after this. It was one time, and never again," Maggie interrupted before Charlie replied to his mother.

Charlie pushed the hurt down for what felt like the millionth time that day, "We're going to raise Teddy and this baby together, regardless of Magnolia and I's relationship status."

Arthur stood, face tight, "I'm disappointed in you, Charlie." The man left the house, making his way to the shed.

Molly narrowed her eyes at Charlie, "Charles, Magnolia, I hope you two can find a better solution sooner rather than later. You'll realize quickly how big of a mistake this is." With that the woman went after her husband.

Maggie's eyes went wide, tears building. Ginny was by her side in a heartbeat, gathering her friend in her arms. Charlie was frozen, trying to understand what his mother had said. Ron stormed up the stairs, Luna following behind him, scolding as they went. Percy left through the floo, thinking hard.

"Fred, I'm going home," Hermione stood and apparated.

Fred gave his twin a panicked look, torn between his girlfriend and comforting his brother. George nodded, "Go." Fred popped away immediately.

Bill kicked Charlie under the table and gestured to Ginny and Maggie, and now Fleur whose eyes were watering sympathetically as she comforted her friend. Charlie moved to her quickly, wrapping a strong arm around her. George was watching, unsure what to do. Bill saw Fleur's emotions flaring and pulled her out of the room gently, kissing her forehead and murmuring to her.

Teddy began to cry at seeing his family upset. George took this as an opportunity to escape and scooped up his nephew, hurrying to the garden with him. Ginny watched, rolling her eyes.

"Maggie, my mother is just angry. She'd never want us to…" Charlie trailed, not even wanting to say it.

"Mum can shove it if she really thinks that," Ginny rubbed Maggie's back as she sobbed in Charlie's chest.

"I'm… I…" Maggie sniffled.

"Flower, you're okay. It's okay. Our baby is okay. Remember how she reacted to Fleur and Bill getting married at first, yeah? A right bitch," Charlie whispered, holding her tightly.

"Can we go home? Please? I want to cuddle my baby," Maggie asked weakly.

"Of course, Tiny," He said softly, using the nickname he'd given her when he met her eight years ago, when she gave him a dragon to transport illegally.

"George took him outside, I'll stay here," Ginny told him, taking her best friend into her arms as Charlie went outside.

"This baby…" Magnolia began, taking out the photo that was intended for Molly, giving it to Ginny.

Ginny's eyes went wide and she smiled, "Look at that, it's so small."

"I think it's a boy," Maggie admitted, cheering up significantly.

Ginny nodded eagerly, "If you think so, then he's a boy. Plus, if you look at the Weasley line, chances are you have a son on the way."

"I already love this baby so much… I don't care if he was an accident, he was meant to hap-" She was cut off by a shout from the garden. Ginny and Maggie shared a look before heading to the door to see what was happening.

Charlie was holding Teddy in one arm while he shook the other out. George was clutching his nose, glaring at his brother.

"Never talk like that about them again or you will never know my child," Charlie growled before turning to walk into the house. Teddy was giggling, playing with the collar of Charlie's shirt.

"What just happened?" Maggie asked, face shocked as he reached her. She placed a hand on his bicep.

Charlie was still shaking in anger but he relaxed slightly at her touch.

"It doesn't matter. I'm taking you two home, then I'm getting my stuff from the Leaky Cauldron," Charlie said, leaving no room for argument. He was a man that didn't anger easily and was never violent, save for defense in the war.

"O-okay," Maggie nodded and let him apparate them home.

* * *

Maggie smiled as Teddy fell asleep on the floor in his pile plush toys, classical music coming from the radio. He was exhausted due to the impending full moon and would be up the second the moon rose.

Charlie was organizing his stuff in the room across the hall from hers and next to Teddy's. She knew he was still fuming from whatever George had said.

When she entered the magical world, she never expected to find a family. She grew up alone, scared, and abused. Then she met Ron, who was her instant best friend. His family became hers too. And now she was being shunned for a pregnancy that happened as a result of long ignored passion with one of her mum-in-all-but-blood's sons.

She didn't expect Molly to be happy, but she at least expected her to be accepting. After all, she wanted Maggie to be her daughter-in-law! When it'd failed with Ron, she'd tried with George and Percy. What was so bad about Charlie?

"What are you thinking about?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a now calm Charlie.

"I feel like I just lost my family," Maggie admitted as he sat next to her.

Charlie sighed, nodding, "I know how you feel. But Bill just owled me, he invited us to dinner tomorrow. He and Fleur are supporting us."

A small smile played on her face, "Looks like we have dinner plans tomorrow."

"That we do," Charlie nodded before his face lit up, pointing at the radio, "We danced to this song at their wedding."

Maggie listened for a moment and smiled brightly, "It was still playing when I ran off."

"I remember. A shame we never finished that dance," Charlie smirked, "But we can finish it now, if you'd like?"

Maggie bit her lip, thinking. Where was the harm in a dance? Charlie was her friend and the father of the child growing in her stomach.

"Why not?" She decided. Charlie grinned and stood, offering his hand. She took it and let him being to lead her around her- now their- living room. He moved her around expertly. Maggie remembered how he was the easiest to dance with at the wedding. He was the only one who didn't step on her toes that night. Same as when he danced with her in fourth year at the Yule Ball, whereas Ron, George, and Fred accidently stomped on her toes when they danced.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" She asked suddenly.

Charlie laughed, "We had a few charity balls for the reserve. I practiced with Ginny, that's where she learned, the rest of my brothers had no interest."

"Ginny is an incredible dancer," Maggie giggled as Charlie spun her, thinking of when her and Ginny caused shockwaves by dancing together for the Champion's dance, "The Yule Ball proved it. Remember what Skeeter wrote?"

Rita Skeeter had written about a love affair between the young girl and the youngest Weasley sibling, that Maggie was using Ginny in some blasphemous way. That was the first time Molly had ever been upset with her and remained as such until Ginny wrote to Molly, infuriated at her mother.

"I remember, you two were on the front of the Prophet for weeks," Charlie snickered, "Mum screamed about it for ages."

"I really didn't care that it was going to cause issues. I just wanted Ginny there," Maggie shrugged as Charlie led her to sit down when the song ended.

Charlie threw his arm over his shoulders, "She's going to be an incredible aunt."

"I know," Maggie began to chew on her lip.

"Mags?"

"Yeah, Char?"

"Thank you for doing this. I mean, letting me into your life with Teddy and now this baby's," Charlie murmured.

"As upset as I was about the pregnancy at first, I can't help but be excited now. We made a human," Maggie smiled, "He's half you, I can't take that away."

"Still, thank you," He kissed her temple, "I'm going to make you some food so you and our baby can eat." He stood and walked into her kitchen, humming the song they'd danced to.

Maggie suddenly felt like she was drowning as she watched him go. With a gulp, she moved upstairs to take Teddy to his crib, ignoring the fact her heart raced when she danced with Charlie. The tingles from where he'd kissed her temple would not leave.


	4. Chapter 4

March 14th, 1999

Maggie woke up relatively early the next morning. It took her a second to realize that she'd slept for a solid nine hours for the first time since… since she lived with the Dursley's and she was locked in her cupboard. Her heart hurt at the thought.

Thank Merlin for Charlie. She hadn't heard a peep last night, except when they came to tuck her in. She suspected that a silencing charm as partly responsible for the uninterrupted night.

She rolled out of her bed and padded down the stair, her heart melting when she saw them on the couch. Charlie was snoring softly on the couch, Teddy dozing on his chest. Charlie had a scratch on his cheek, which Maggie could only assume was from their son's wolfish behavior last night.

Slipping into the kitchen, she opened the window to allow the Daily Prophet's owl to swoop in when it arrived.

"Pancakes or classic English breakfast?" She muttered to herself, unsure of what Charlie would prefer. Pancakes, she decided. Charlie rarely ate the large breakfasts his mother made.

It didn't take long for her to make the batter and have a stack finished. Charlie shuffled in, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Our dear son is sleeping," He grumbled and waved his wand to make coffee.

"How much sleep did you get?" She raised a brow as she flipped another pancake onto the plate.

"We fell asleep about 4, which is the usual time for a dragon to rest. So whatever time it is now is how many hours I got," The man shrugged his broad shoulders. His shaggy hair was tied back into a bun, reminding her of when she first met him. He had stubble he would likely shave off later.

Maggie glanced at the clock. 9:30 am.

"Five and a half hours? That's more sleep than I get on an average night," Maggie hummed.

"I figured," Charlie chuckled and sipped his coffee.

"Thank you for taking care of Teddy last night, Char. You have no clue how much I needed it," Maggie slid a plate of pancakes onto the table for him and headed back to the stove.

"Don't thank me Mags, I should've been here before. He's my responsibility too," Charlie sighed, "I feel even worse after seeing how much trouble he was last night."

Maggie whipped around, pointing her spatula at him with an irritated look, "Merlin's pants Charlie, how many times do I need to tell you to stop?! You're here now and you're here for this baby!"

Charlie raised his hands in defeat, knowing better than to argue with her. She was a quiet woman, she always had been, so when she snapped, it meant for him to take her seriously.

She gave him a sweet smile before turning back to the stove and Charlie blinked. Was that from pregnancy hormones or her genuinely irritated? Both, he decided. Either way, she was positively terrifying. He picked the paper up as he sat down, examining it and letting out a groan.

"Looks like the pregnancy announcement was made for us," Charlie huffed and slammed the paper down. Maggie narrowed her eyes and waved her wand, letting the pancakes finish cooking themselves as she grabbed the Prophet.

 _Woman-Who-Conquered, Expecting?_

 _Yesterday morning, our very own savior Lady Magnolia Black, 18, (Formerly known as Potter, as many know when the truth of her paternity was reported the year of the infamous Triwizard tournament.) was seen heading into Saint Mungo's with Mr. Charles Weasley, 26, rumored to be the one that took the Lordship of the noble house of Prewett. It appeared that they were simply taking their Godchild, Edward Lupin, son of war heroes Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, to a healer's checkup as the boy was spotted in Mr. Weasley's arms. But this reporter uncovered the truth with help from a first-hand source._

 _In all actuality, Miss Black had a maternity appointment. Mr. Weasley seemed to be rather protective of the younger woman, my source said. Could it be that we'll be seeing a Weasley-Black child by the end of the year? This reporter says yes, especially after the Healer the young family chose to see denied my attempts to ask about Miss Black's pregnancy._

 _With that, my readers, I look forward to reporting about baby Weasley-Black soon!_

 _-Rita Skeeter_

"That bloody witch!" Maggie shouted, the corner of the paper catching fire. She tossed it in the sink, frowning at her lack of control of her magic.

"I have no clue how she found out about the lordship," He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's true?" She furrowed her brows.

He nodded, looking exhausted, "I haven't declared it publicly yet… Mum only passed it to me as of Yule. It was part of the reason why I came back here. As much as I hate the whole Pureblood bullshit, I need to carry the Prewett name so the seat is still in the Wizengamot and they can remain at a fair number, especially now that Dad decided to join as Lord Weasley."

Maggie looked thoughtful for a moment, "So, we have three names we need to pass on to two children."

Charlie blinked. She was right. The Black and Potter names were hers, though she used the Black name more. He had the Prewett name to pass on. Bill had would be taking the Weasley name, so his soon to be born baby would take it on eventually.

"How's that to work?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I think I need to pass the Potter name on for all that James did to save my mum, Sirius, and myself. I don't want that name to truly die with him, so I need to pass it on. I already set Teddy to take the Potter name when he's of age. I thought it was fitting because the name was given to me by my bonus father, and I can give it as a bonus mother," Maggie chewed on her lip.

Charlie smiled softly, feeling honored that she was opening up about her paternity situation to him. He'd been the first to know about her suspicions of not being a Potter when she was only 13. She'd been so young, yet so wise beyond her years. She'd been family to him at that point. If only then he'd know that in only a few years- no. Charlie ceased that train of thought.

"Maybe we can decide about the Black and Prewett names when the baby is older. You can decide if you want him to be a Weasley or a Black, of course," Charlie told her, secretly hoping she chose to name the baby a Weasley.

"Weasley," She replied without hesitation, placing a hand on her abdomen, "I want him to have that connection to his family. The Black family is notoriously insane. I don't want him to feel like that's who he'll end up being."

"You're not insane, Maggie. I'm certain he won't feel like that being a Black, as long as you're around," He furrowed his brows.

Maggie laughed dryly, "Charlie, I murdered Bellatrix without blinking. I killed Pettigrew, Mulciber, and the Carrow twins, just to name a few. I am a Black, that's what we do. Just because I killed Voldemort doesn't mean I'm automatically good and sane."

Charlie held back his shock. He'd known about Bellatrix and Pettigrew, but not the other three she listed, nor any others. As surprising as it was, this was still Maggie. Sweet, loving Maggie. The woman who threw herself in front of an unforgivable curse for him, the woman that has literally risked her life to save a cat, the woman that saved all of his younger siblings lives more than once, the woman that dropped everything to raise her godson, and the woman who loved fiercer than anyone he'd ever come across. Maggie was irrevocably good.

"You know I killed in the war too, Mags. My entire family did. That doesn't make us bad. You saw me kill Macnair. Where you were quick when you killed, I watched him bleed out," Charlie argued. His mind flashed to the Battle, when he was standing over Macnair and smiling. The Death Eater killed several dragon hatchlings, along with several dragon tamers, and had been taunting the ginger over it while trying to murder him. Charlie had snapped and thrown a severing charm, hitting Macnair in the throat. He had laughed as the Death Eater bled out.

"But-" She started.

"No, Mags. We only killed bad people. You killed some of the worst people, the ones that were responsible for the death of your family," Charlie cut her off, "All but you, your father, and Andromeda killed innocent people. You three are good, incredibly so. You three are more than your names."

Maggie stayed silent. He was right. She was more than her name. Charlie watched as she drifted out of the present and into her own world. Had he upset her?

"Mags? I'm sor-"

"No, no! I'm fine Char, and you're right. It's just- so odd. My name has been everything, I was Magnolia Potter, then Magnolia Black. It was like I was entirely two different people, when it was just my name. I mean, I'd known I wasn't a Potter pretty much since I joined the magical world, but then my name was changed and everyone treated me differently, even Ron and Mione. It was like I was two different people. Maggie Potter to Magnolia Black. I've always been my name and I can't tell you how many people called me just another mad Black when it came out that I'd killed Bellatrix," She snorted, "You'd think people would be a tad nicer when you kill the cruelest witch of the century."

Charlie let out a laugh, "You'd think."

A silence fell over them, both awkward and comfortable at the same time. Maggie put the rest of the pancakes on a plate and sat across from the man.

"Thanks, by the way. I… what you said meant a lot," She looked to him, smiling.

"I promise I'll only ever tell you the truth, and that's the truth, Maggie," He leaned over and rubbed her shoulder.

"You know, I think you're the first person that has ever had that mindset with me. Ron and Hermione hide things they think will upset me, like when they broke up. Ginny is hiding her relationship. Dumbledore hid the prophecy about my fate. Remus and my dad hid my paternity," Maggie leaned into his touch, sighing.

"I know it's a dumb excuse, but they did it to protect you. You've had a lot to deal with, you shouldn't have to endure more," Charlie gulped, "I put something else on your plate, Maggie. I got you pregnant. The least I can do is be honest with you."

"I know you're going to say sorry, but I don't want to hear it, Char. I'm pregnant and that's that. I want this baby and I'm happy to make Teddy a big brother," Maggie chuckled as he looked put out when she shot down his millionth apology.

They finished eating in a now comfortable silence, occasionally mentioning plans for Teddy and something that was in the paper. Maggie looked at the clock and bolted up. 10:30.

"Shit, Char, can you watch Ted? I need to run to the office to finish some paperwork… I know it's Sunday and all but I have a trial to work later this week and if I-"

"Magnolia! Calm down," Charlie cut her off, exasperated, "Go. Teddy is my son too, you don't need to ask me to watch him, okay? It's my job to care for him too."

Maggie looked relieved, "I'll be home by 3:30. We'll leave for Bill and Fleur's by 4:00, so have Teddy ready by then." Without another word, she ran upstairs. Charlie rolled his eyes at the frazzled young woman, and once more when she sprinted back down, fully clothed, to grab her wand.

"Have a good day!" He called after her, just before she went through the floo.

He laughed when he heard a faint, "You too!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Text**

March 14th, 1999 continued.

Maggie rushed through the Atrium and tumbled into the floo clumsily. Panic gripped her as she barely managed to shout "Black Home!" She quickly prayed that the living room was still a mess and that the pillows were still near the fireplace. Normally she wouldn't care if she fell onto the tile floor, but now she was pregnant. The thought of falling and hurting her unborn baby was terrifying.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she fell out of the fire, expecting to hit the hard floor. To her surprise, strong arms caught her and pulled her small frame to a warm and muscular body.

Charlie.

"Christ, Tiny. You need to be more careful," Charlie steadied her and stared down into her eyes, worry written on his face. His hands rested on her arms, more for his reassurance than hers.

"I-I know… Merlin, thank you Char. This pregnancy has me so clumsy," Maggie rubbed her face with a sigh.

"Mum was clumsy every time she was pregnant too," Charlie's face pinched as he thought, "Dad cast cushioning charms everywhere, I'll cast them before we leave."

"You don't ha-"

"You're pregnant with my baby, Magnolia. I can't have anything happening to either of you," He cut her off with his firm words. One of his hands fell onto her stomach and he rubbed gently. Maggie stared up at him, a little thrown. He'd always been protective of her, but never like this. It was a different side of Charlie, the side that is a father. She placed a hand on top of his.

"Alright, okay. You're right. Thank you," She backed down, understanding a bit more. Sirius had been protective of her, and from what she understood, protective of her mother. She, herself, was protective of Teddy and had seen how protective Charlie was of their little boy. It made sense that he was overprotective of her while she was carrying his child.

"Go get ready, I was just about to put Teddy into the little outfit Fleur got him last week now that he's napping. He's been refusing clothes since I changed his diaper about three hours ago," Charlie sighed, a fond smile on his face, "That boy is as stubborn as Dora was."

Maggie placed her free hand on his arm. Tonks and Charlie had been close, like siblings. He always spoke of her with fondness and fell into a bittersweet mood when he spoke of her. She knew it was part of the reason he was so hard on himself for not staying to help raise Teddy when Andromeda passed away.

"My dad told me that whenever he babysat her, she'd refuse to go to bed unless she ate an entire tub of ice cream," Maggie smiled.

"In third year, she found the kitchens near her common room. Every night, a bowl of ice cream before bed, even if it was snowing out," He chuckled.

"Must be a family trait, I did the same thing," Maggie's eyes shined at the knowledge she was more like her cousin than she realized. Charlie kissed her forehead softly before stepping back and removing his hands from her.

"We'll talk more when we get home, okay? We're already running late," He chided. Her cheeks reddened and she nodded.

"I'll be ready in five minutes and then we'll head off. Fleur's the only other woman I can speak to who knows the woes of being pregnant with a Weasley. I swear, I've gained weight already. I'll be showing sooner rather than later," Maggie groaned.

Charlie gulped, flushing ever so slightly at the thought of Maggie's stomach swollen with his child. "Weasley babies are large. I would've warned you if this was, well, planned," He gave a sheepish laugh.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Yes, well, now I know for next time."

"It'll be easier the next pregnancy, you'll know wha-" Charlie cut himself off.

They both were frozen in silence, slowly processing the exchange.

"I didn't mean…" He started.

She nodded, quickly replying, "I know! I didn't mean anything either! I mean, I doubt I'll have anymore children honestly, I'll already have two and it's not as if I want get married… But if you do, and if you have more children, I can warn her-"

"No, no! Maggie, I'm not planning on… Listen, you and I, we have a son to raise, with another baby to join. I don't want to get married and have children after this. I'm perfectly happy with our little family," Charlie kicked himself as soon as he said he didn't want to get married. Sweet Circe, he was digging himself into a hole here.

"Of course, yes, I'm just… I'll go get ready, I'll meet you down here in a few," She gave him a strained smile and rushed away. Charlie groaned softly.

* * *

Fleur loved her extended family more than she could even begin to express. Her husband came with many siblings, who each had brought their own people into the mix. Namely, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and her personal favorite, Magnolia Black. Maggie was one of her closest friends, the woman she wanted to name the Godmother of her daughter. She'd risked her life countless times for those around her, and yet remained humble. Maggie was bashful, shy, and did not care for attention, one of the many reasons Fleur loved her.

So, with the news that Maggie was pregnant, with her husband's favorite brother's baby, Fleur was going to support the girl no matter what. Frankly, she didn't understand Molly's reaction. The woman had been thrilled with the news of her grandchild, and loved doting on Teddy. Granted, Molly had been displeased with Bill and Fleur's engagement at first but that was resolved when Fleur had shown just how much she loved Bill.

Maggie was already a member of the family, a staple that brought everyone together. She'd even brought Charlie back from Romania.

But perhaps that was the issue, Fleur mused. Did Molly want something more from both of them? She had been open in the past about her desire for Ron or Percy to marry Maggie so the young woman could have a stable future, one where Teddy would have a father. At the same time, Charlie had always been teased about not being able to commit to a woman, but somehow committing to the dragons and several muggle tattoos.

There it was, Fleur hummed as she rubbed the spot on her belly that her daughter had just kicked.

And there was the Weasley-Black family, running late as usual. Charlie handed the screaming Teddy to Bill. Maggie was already rolling her eyes and turning to Fleur.

"Fleur! I'm sorry we're so late, I was filling out paperwork for a case I'm finishing up with and Teddy is mad we woke him up," Maggie sighed and hugged the woman. She placed a hand on Fleur's stomach and cooed, "Hello my sweet niece, I hope you're doing well today."

"She is kicking very much now, she does not have much room in there," Fleur smiled brightly.

"I love you Fleur!" Bill called from where he now sat on the ground with his brother and nephew. Fleur laughed.

"He knows this is his fault," Fleur remarked.

"As he should," Maggie teased, "Anyway, do you need any help with dinner? I know you must be tired, it's-"

"Maggie, my dear sister, Bill already cooked. We wanted you here, especially after how yesterday went. You need to know we're on your side, we are supporting you," Fleur assured, placing her hands on the redhead's shoulders. Unsurprisingly to Fleur, tears began to roll down Maggie's face.

"Oh Fleur," She sniffled, shoulders shaking as she cried. Charlie looked panicked and went to stand when his brother stopped him. Fleur smiled over at them and led Maggie out of the sitting room and to the kitchen where they could talk.

"Fleur's got her mate, women cry all the time when they're pregnant. At least from my experience," Bill smiled. Teddy tugged his uncle's hair and toddled away, spotting some blocks that had been conjured earlier.

"I know, I know. I just hate seeing Maggie upset," Charlie sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Then the next six and a half months are going to be hell, brother. She's going to get sad if a fork is in the wrong spot in the drawer. Fleur cried for an hour about it last week when it happened two months ago," Bill chuckled.

Charlie looked nervous at the thought.

"Charlie, really, it will be okay. It's just the pregnancy. Not anything anyone else does, not anything you do."

"It hurts seeing her upset though. I love her too m-"

Bill cut him off, face portraying his shock, "You love her?"

Charlie gulped, nodding, "Yes, I do. I wouldn't have slept with her if I didn't."

"But you two aren't dating?"

"No, we're not. I wanted to, but I was living in Romania. I thought when I came back… but she said no, before we even found out about the baby. She said it was because she was too busy with work, but I think it's because I'm too old for her," He explained.

Bill nodded slowly, mentally cursing his brother's stupidity, "She wouldn't have slept with you if she thought you were too old for her, Charlie. Have you asked her again? Mags won't be working for awhile and you're helping with Teddy, maybe…?"

"I don't want her to feel obligated to date me because I'm the baby and Teddy's dad. That's not fair, not when she deserves so much better. Maggie should marry a man that's kinder, more serious, and younger than me," he sighed, "She's too good for me. She is the most selfless person I know, and I should've realized that before I slept with her."

Bill went to rely when Fleur poked her head in, "Boys, the pregnant women are hungry! Are you joining us or shall we eat everything?"

"Coming, Love!" Bill jumped up, swept Teddy into his arms, and tossed the giggling baby up slightly to catch him once more, "C'mon, your Auntie and Mummy need us!"

Charlie sat for a moment when Bill looked down at him, "How about you and I go to the pub tonight?"

"I'll ask Maggie, she may need my help with Ted," Charlie replied and stood.

Bill chuckled and headed into the kitchen, "You act more married than my wife and I do."

Charlie glared after his brother before heading in after him.

* * *

March 15th, 1999

Charlie groaned as he rolled over in his bed. His head was pounding and the sun glaring into his room was not helping. He should've learned his lesson the first time Bill had taken him to the pubs in Muggle London on his 18th birthday, but he didn't. Drinking with his older brother was a bad idea. The man had the tolerance of a giant. While Charlie himself had a high tolerance as well, Bill's was better and it always resulted in getting more drunk than he'd like to admit.

Charlie sat up slowly, squinting his eyes at the note he'd found on his forehead.

 _Charlie,_

 _You wouldn't wake up this morning, so I have Ginny watching Teddy. I'm not the most thrilled with you at the moment, especially when Ron, of all people, brought you home at midnight. Bill was just as sloshed as you, I haven't a clue how Ron managed to get both of you out of the Pub._

 _I'll be home at 6, perhaps later. Please pick Teddy up by 5, Ginny has plans this evening. I would appreciate if you cleaned up the sitting room, as you knocked over the bookcase when you arrived home._

 _We'll discuss what happened over dinner tonight._

 _-Magnolia._

Charlie winced. The tone of the note was cordial with snarky remarks, indicating that Maggie was infuriated.

That was not good.

Charlie stood and glanced at the clock on his desk. 11 am. His heart clenched at the sight of an orange hangover relief potion next to his clock. How that woman could be so angry yet so thoughtful, he would never know.

He gulped it down, basking in the relief the potion provided, and peeled his shirt off as he made his way into the bathroom to shower. Charlie froze the second he glanced into the mirror. On his chest, a new tattoo was etched into his skin.

"Merlin, how pissed was I?" He groaned and took a closer look.

It was a red flower, right above his heart. Not just any flower, he slowly realized. A magnolia.

"Pretty pissed," Charlie sighed, thinking that a tattoo permanently reminding him of the woman he could never have was a good punishment for any wrongs he'd committed.


	6. Chapter 6

March 15th, 1999, 12:45am

Maggie had been in a good mood. Teddy had gone to sleep before 10:30 for once, her all day morning sickness that usually wreaked havoc on her at night was not making an appearance, and she had a wonderful time with Fleur after Bill and Charlie went out to the pub for a drink with promises of being home before it was too late.

Unfortunately for her, that good mood vanished once 10 o'clock came and passed. She suspected Charlie would be home a little later than 9 like he said, but not this late. It was too late, and she was worried sick. He had promised he would be safe before he went off with his brother, and she believed him.

Maggie realized that was a mistake the second she stepped downstairs, Ron holding a drunken Charlie up. Bill was facedown on the couch, already snoring. Charlie was laughing and Ron looked irate. Not that Maggie could blame him, he was wearing his pajama pants and an old Quidditch jersey, indicating he had been asleep before dragging the two men into her living room.

"Quiet your drunken arse down," Ron snapped and Charlie nodded with a laugh before flopping into an armchair.

"What the bloody hell…?" Maggie's eye nearly twitched. This was the last thing she wanted to do on a Sunday night/Monday morning. Her hand dropped to her belly, rubbing the still flat area through her t shirt.

"I received a Patronus from Bill, I found them outside a muggle tattoo parlor. They slipped into a pub and I had to physically drag them out," Ron said gruffly, glancing at Maggie's hand and where it rested.

"Thank you, Ron, I… hell, Charlie will get an earful tomorrow," Maggie rubbed her face.

"I sure hope so. You're having his kid, you shouldn't have to mother him too," Ron sighed.

Maggie looked down, a wave of shame hitting her. Ron's reaction had hurt her the most after Molly's. He hadn't even been mad at her- just disappointed. He seemingly read her mind, a habit he'd picked up over the years.

"Oi, Mags," Ron glanced at his brothers to ensure they were staying put before he strode over to Maggie and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry for how I reacted, Maggie. Tomorrow, we'll grab lunch together. My treat."

Maggie smiled softly up at him and nodded, "Okay. I'll see you then. Do you need help getting Bill home?"

Ron looked at the snoring man and laughed, "I think I got him. Besides, I'd rather you keep my niece or nephew safe."

"Oh Ron," Maggie let tears well in her eyes. Ron opened his mouth to reply but was silenced by Charlie stumbling into a bookcase after he somehow managed to get up without Ron and Maggie noticing.

"Oops!" Charlie yelled, watching the shelf fall. The crash was followed by Teddy's wails.

"Ron, can you please put Charlie in his room? It's the one across from mine. I need to go get my son," Maggie spoke calmly, the underlying anger in her voice sending chills down Ron's spine.

"Of course, I'll set off to take Bill home afterwards, see you at lunch," Ron replied quickly. She let out a noise of acknowledgment before climbing up the stairs.

* * *

The muggle sandwich shop was Maggie's favorite. The odd sandwiches always managed to meet her cravings, pre-pregnancy and during. Ron appreciated it too, for the fact that they offered meals large enough to sate his unending appetite.

It was the obvious choice for their lunch, especially considering how close it was to the Ministry. Not that it would've mattered with their magic, but Maggie enjoyed the walk.

Ron was already half-way through his crisps when Maggie finally spoke, too consumed with her food previously.

"How's Luna?" She asked, sipping her cola.

Ron smiled brightly, "Bloody brilliant. She came over to my flat the weekend before last and helped protect it from Gulping Plimpies."

A fond smile fell onto Maggie's face. Luna was simply wonderful- she was one of the few people that never treated her as a celebrity, rather as a friend. Maggie would always love Luna for her pure friendship.

"She's wonderful for you, Ron," Maggie said earnestly, "And as much as I love Hermione, you two… were disastrous, to say the least."

"I know… I love Hermione, really, but not the way I should've for us to be together. We didn't even last two months," Ron grimaced.

"You two have never told me why you broke up," Maggie reminded.

Ron scratched the back of his head, "Hermione thought that I loved you… as more than a sister."

The redhaired woman spluttered for a moment before laughing, "You've got to be kidding me!"

The man snorted and laughed as well, "That's what I said! I told her I thought of you as another baby sister!"

"You and I would never happen," She wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"You're really not my type," He agreed.

"It seems as if you, Fred, and Bill are the only Weasley children that have that mindset," She giggled, remembering how offended Ron had been when he realized that the George and Percy had all fancied her at one point, and how he had nearly had an aneurism when it was brought to his attention that Ginny had too.

Ron grimaced, "Don't remind me. But If I'd had my way, it would've been Ginny."

Maggie clicked her tongue, "Sorry Ron. I think that's off the table."

He grunted and took a bit of his sandwich.

Then it hit Maggie, "Oh my God, that's why Hermione is so upset that I'm pregnant."

Ron nodded, looking sheepish, "You should probably talk to her. I tried, but she threw me out."

"I love 'Mione, really, but the war really changed things. She hasn't looked at me the same since," Maggie tugged on a strand of her hair, the pain from her friend evident.

Ron nodded, "I think she was hurt that we didn't go back to school with her."

"I don't know what she expected, though. I suddenly became a mom before I could even decide if I wanted to go back. I would've loved to finish my seventh year and gone on to be a professor, but it just wasn't meant to happen. I'm content with my life with Teddy."

"And now this baby, don't forget him," Ron reminded, smiling, "My next nephew is just as important."

A weight felt lifted away. The simple reminder truly made her feel that she wasn't in this alone. "Yes, he is." She had a sad smile on her face as she got lost in thought.

"Mags?" He prodded.

"Yes, yes?" She shook herself from the stupor.

"I'm really sorry. You shouldn't have to mother the father of your children," He looked her in the eye, stern, "No matter how much you're in love with him, it's not right. He should be more mature than getting drunk on a Sunday night, knowing he had you and Teddy at home. Fleur is staying at the Burrow right now, she's so upset with Bill."

"You know, Ronnie, you've grown up a lot," Maggie replied.

"So have you, Mag."

"I'm not in love with him."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Maggie, you dated Neville for three months and never even kissed him because you said that was too serious. Yet you have no problem with a one-night stand with my brother while you're completely sober. You're in love with him. Trust me, I know you better than you do."

Maggie spluttered and tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks, "Shut up!"

Ron laughed, "Got you!"

"Sod off!" She huffed.

"Love you too!" Ron grinned cheekily, not expecting the pickle to hit him square in the forehead.

* * *

Maggie returned home at 6, unsure how to even talk to Charlie. She hated confrontation, but Ron had been right. She shouldn't have to mother the father of her children. He moved in to help, not hinder her child-rearing, and if he was going to cause problems, he needed to leave.

Merlin, she hoped he would get his shit together.

"Mummy!" Teddy yelled, scurrying into the room the second he heard her. His hair was soaked and he was wearing only a nappy. Judging by this, he'd probably just had a bath.

"My sweet baby! How was your day?" Maggie cooed and scooped him into her arms.

"Wa'er!" He exclaimed. She laughed softly.

"Did Daddy give you a bath?" She asked, her question being answered as Charlie hurried in, his clothes soaked. "More like you gave Daddy a bath."

"Maggie! Teddy already ate dinner with Auntie Gin, so I made some pasta with canned sauce for us… It's all I really know how to cook," Charlie smiled sheepishly, face guilt-ridden.

A weight felt lifted from her shoulders. He was trying.

"It sounds perfect Charlie. I'm starved. But first, I'll get some clothes on this little guy and you can go dry off. How's that sound Ted? Clothes and you can go to bed? You had a later night than even Mummy and Daddy," Maggie talked on to the baby as she went upstairs, not caring that he didn't exact know what she was saying. All the parenting books, muggle and magical alike, said that children talk faster when they're spoken to as if they understand, and from Teddy's vocabulary, it seemed to be true.

After getting Teddy to bed with a surprising ease, Maggie went downstairs to the kitchen, greeted with the scent of food. Charlie was dishing the noodles covered in spaghetti sauce onto plates. She wanted to laugh at his attempt of a side, but it was too endearing- it was plain bread, not even toasted.

"Maggie," He smiled despite the anxiety in his eyes, "Are you ready to eat?"

"Absolutely," She moved to the table. He quickly pulled a chair out for her. Maggie gave him a soft smile, reassuring him.

He took his seat across from her and began to fiddle with a napkin as he spoke, "Maggie, I'm really sorry about last night. I promise you, I never meant to get drunk like that. I don't think it was Bill's plan either, honestly. It was supposed to be one last drink because of how serious everything has become. It was one last drink before he became a father. We let it get out of hand; I let it get out of hand."

"I understand, I really do Charlie. I know everything that's happening for both of you is a lot. You've moved away from the only work you've ever known to get closer to your family and you suddenly become a father. Bill is about to have his first child. These are big changes. But at the same time, you're already a father. You have Teddy waiting at home. And I'm not okay with you acting like you're in your seventh year at Hogwarts again, just like Fleur doesn't want Bill acting that way when she's waiting at home. It was dumb and irresponsible," Maggie ranted on, turning slightly red in the face, "I was so worried last night. Do you understand that? I was terrified that something happened to you and I'd be back to raising Teddy alone and now this baby. You said one drink, that you'd be home around 9. You broke my trust."

"Magnolia, I promise you, that will never happen again. I understand if you don't believe me right now, but I will prove it to you. I will always come home to our children. To you. You're more than just the mother to my children, you're my friend, one of my best," He swore softly, his blue eyes meeting hers with a stern determination.

"I believe you will prove it to me," She nodded, "And you're one of my best friends too, Char. I've trusted you since I met you, this is just you having to earn a different kind of trust now."


	7. Chapter 7

__Previously...__

 _"_ _ _Magnolia, I promise you, that will never happen again. I understand if you don't believe me right now, but I will prove it to you.__ __I will always come home to our children. To you. You're more than just the mother to my children, you're my friend, one of my best," He swore softly, his blue eyes meeting hers with a stern determination.__

 _"_ _ _I believe you will prove it to me," She nodded, "And you're one of my best friends too, Char. I've trusted you since I met you, this is just you having to earn a different kind of trust now."__

April 17th, 1999

Things changed from that point on. They small family fell into a routine, one that made them all happy. Maggie would wake up early, as she always did, then wake Charlie while Teddy snoozed away. Charlie and Maggie would have coffee and tea, respectively, as they chatted about anything that came to mind. She would instruct him on how to make breakfast for himself and Teddy that morning before hurrying off to work. Teddy would wake within minutes of her departure and Charlie would figure out how to cook with a baby at his feet. Maggie would stop off on her lunch break, bring a sandwich for Charlie and give Teddy his bottle, which he now only had twice a day, having moved more into solid foods. Following that, Charlie would take Teddy out into the world for a few hours before returning home and putting him down for a nap. Maggie would return home, she'd make dinner, and the little family would watch the telly or play some silly game with Teddy.

It was a simply and quaint life that Maggie never thought she'd have. It was a good life, she decided early on. Her morning sickness had faded, finally. Teddy wasn't teething as brutally at the moment. Charlie was earning her trust, bit by bit.

Things were good.

But Maggie had a feeling that was going to change today.

It was Teddy's first birthday. And while that thrilled both her and Charlie, it meant having to face the Burrow for the first time since they'd announced her pregnancy. And now that she had a small baby bump, things were not going to be easy. Sure, she could hide her bump easily with a loose shirt, but that was ignoring the inevitable. She was already showing early, and on her small frame, she'd be showing even more soon. There was also the fact that Charlie was so damn proud of her bump.

Every night after Teddy had gone to bed, Maggie and Charlie shared a bowl of ice cream and spoke to their unborn child as if he or she was already with them. She'd invite him to place his hand on her bump, knowing he'd never ask as to respect her personal space. He'd always be awed at the feeling of her belly, the very place their child was growing. She wasn't looking forward to facing Molly's disappointed gaze at the bump.

"Mummy!" A little voice called, followed by Charlie's laughter.

"You have me, bud, isn't Daddy enough?" Charlie asked as he opened Maggie's door anyway.

"Mummy," Teddy said again.

"Ah, geez, kid, you wound me," He chuckled, "Maggie, Flower, are you awake?" Charlie made his way to the woman's bedside, "A certain birthday boy wants you."

"Is that my Teddy monster?" Maggie cooed, sitting up and smiling at Charlie as he handed her Teddy.

"More like the ice cream monster, I caught him trying to get into the freezer while I made breakfast," Charlie grinned.

"Oh Merlin," She giggled as she stood, holding the tot tight to her chest.

"You ready for his birthday party?" Charlie dared the question as they made their way to the kitchen.

"No readier than you are," She sighed. Maggie buckled Teddy into his high chair and kissed his forehead. Charlie placed a bowl of ready oats in front of him and cast a quick repelling charm on the floor as to prevent the oats from making a mess there, at least. Maggie leaned against the counter as the baby settled.

"So not ready at all," Charlie remarked as he leaned next to her.

"Nope. The evidence is under my shirt now. It's a lot to deal with. I love your mum, she's been a mum to me throughout the years, but now I feel so…" Maggie thought for a moment for the right word.

"Ostracized?" Charlie offered, witnessing the silent mental wrestling and frustration she had.

Maggie nodded, relief crossing her face, "Merlin, this child is taking all my brain cells these days."

"At least he'll be smart," Charlie teased before growing serious, "Mags, she's just like this. She's done it to all of us at least once. You saw it with Bill, the twins, and Percy. You should've seen it when she did it to me the first time. It was after I left for Romania, she and I didn't reconcile until she visited for Christmas with Dad's prompting and saw how well I was doing. She wants the best for us. Sometimes we just need to do what we're doing and prove we're doing what's best."

Maggie glanced at Charlie from Teddy, daring to look away as the baby had already smeared himself with oats. No more damage could be done there. Molly had been anxious, to say the least, of Maggie taking on motherhood last year. Charlie was right. Molly just needed to have the truth thrown in her face.

"You're right. This will be just fine," She exhaled, a smile on her face that was more of a grimace.

"We can leave whenever you want, the second you feel uncomfortable. Okay? Just let me know and we can come home," Charlie rubbed her shoulder to assure her.

"Okay," She acknowledged with a quiet voice. She was still lost in thought. The last several months had her in discomfort, between being pregnant while working full time; healers probing her mentally and, in some ways, physically; and living with a man she practically grew up with. But she couldn't just leave. She had Teddy, and now this baby growing inside of her. There was a fear that she couldn't get rid of. This was not how she ever envisioned herself living. Adopting a baby, soon to be two, was somehow far more stressful than having the entire Wizarding world depending on her. The idealistic conversations of being a normal teenager in the future she'd had with Ron and Hermione while on the run were just that: Idealistic.

Instead, here she is. Raising her Godson and knocked up at 18, the father being a man 8 years older than her. She felt herself dulling, losing her spark. Where was the Maggie that would flip Snape off? The Maggie that would defend her choices in a fit of fiery rage? The one that convinced Molly in less than five minutes that raising Teddy wasn't the poor choice despite the older woman's protests? What had taken her fight? Charlie must've noticed, was that why he's been so compliant with her?

"I don't care what she thinks anymore, to be frank," Maggie finally said, standing up straight and looking at Charlie, determined.

He recognized the spark in her eye. It was a well missed spark, the one he'd seen in her years ago despite her outwardly quiet personality. The only time he'd seen this from her in nearly a year was when she was fed up with his apologies (and another night, but he didn't need to discuss that). He gave her a lopsided smile, "That's my girl." He reddened at the realization of what he said.

Maggie gave him a tiny half-smile and teasingly said, "You mean your baby-mama?"

Charlie chuckled, "Yes, we'll go with that."

* * *

Charlie determined that there was three ways today could go: one, everyone would remain tense around Maggie and himself, a likely option; two, everyone would pretend everything was fine and that they weren't uncomfortable with the fact that Maggie and Charlie had done, well, it, which was the unlikely scenario. And finally, Maggie was going to have it out with someone (likely Molly) and lose her shit after swallowing her pain and pride for almost a year. Now that, Charlie figured, was by far the most likely thing to happen.

If the way Maggie had just barged into the front door of the Burrow was any indication, he was going to be right. She'd gone as far as to wear a top that made the appearance of her bump even more prevalent (not that he minded- that was his child in there, after all).

Charlie looked at Teddy in his arms, stopping just before they walked in, "Teddy, Mummy is a madwoman. You'll probably fall in love with a madwoman. Like father, like son. Goes for your first daddy too. Your first mummy was a madwoman, she was one of my dearest friends, y'know."

The baby babbled a bit before stuffing his hand into his mouth as the walked in the door. Ginny swooped in before Charlie could even say hell.

"Birthday boy!" Ginny squealed and hugged Teddy close to her. She made eye contact with her brother while bouncing Teddy. "Charlie, I don't know what the Hell happened, but Mags is definitely back to her Gryffindor habits. She just went into a garden full of Weasleys, most of whom were avoiding you two."

Charlie groaned a bit, "Of course. Merlin, why are we even having a birthday party for a one year old? We could've avoided this."

"Mum and Mags planned this before finding out about baby the next baby Weasley. It was honestly just an excuse to get us all here. In retrospect, we should've cancelled it…" Ginny trailed off, having heard a small crash from the garden, followed by some shouts. Teddy giggled and clutched his Aunt's hair in his hand, tugging. Ginny didn't even flinch.

Charlie smiled a bit, "At least she's more Maggie-like again. Last time I saw her Maggie-like was…" He reddened.

Ginny snorted, "The night you knocked her up?"

Charlie coughed, rubbing the back of his neck and staring over at a pile of knitting Molly had left out.

"Did you hear that? I think Maggie is yelling?" He lied, avoiding his sister's smug look, and beelining for the Garden.

He was not surprised to find Maggie by some snacks next to Ron and Fleur. Most everyone else was off talking or playing games, trying to not stare at Maggie.

Ron did tend to eat like a pregnant woman, didn't he?

Fleur was raising her brows at Ron and Maggie's conversation, saying nothing. Ron was trying to keep his laughs subdued, while Maggie looked rather proud of herself.

Charlie knew that wasn't good.

"Oh, dear Merlin, what did you tell them?" Charlie asked. Ginny was bringing Teddy around to the rest of the family, knowing it was in Maggie and Charlie's best interest as to avoid confrontation by those wanting to see Teddy yet wanting to steer clear of them.

"Teddy accidently throwing a book on your family jewels," Maggie snickered.

Charlie rubbed his face, laughing at the incident. Maggie had definitely been amused at his shout of, _"_ _ _Maggie get Teddy! He just maimed me!"__

"It wasn't that bad," Charlie defended weakly.

"You swore up and down for 30 minutes that he sterilized you," She challenged.

"Yeah, well, he could've," He grumbled a bit.

"I can't exactly blame you for thinking that," Ron patted his brother's shoulder. Charlie smiled, smug that someone had defended him. Maggie playfully rolled her eyes.

"Men, so weak," Fleur remarked to Maggie as she reached for another piece fruit from the table.

"Hey! I heard that!" George exclaimed, sauntering up to the small group.

Maggie felt her heart drop as Charlie tensed, remembering the last time she saw the brothers interact. __Shit.__


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, alright, okay. I deleted ch 8 and 9 due to formatting issues! Big shout out to FeeBe for leaving a review to let me know! Here's the fixed version!**

April 17th. 1999

 _"Hey! I heard that!" George exclaimed, sauntering up to the small group_. He had a grin on his face, pointing to his only ear, "I know I've only got this ear but I'm not completely deaf."

Maggie looked at Charlie, who had stiffened at the sight of the younger man. George was looking to his older brother apologetically, having seen Charlie's body language.

"Charlie, can we talk?" He asked, looking nervous. Charlie looked to Maggie who nodded encouragingly. She still didn't know what George had said about her months ago, and really couldn't hold anger towards him- George had never been the type to speak poorly of someone, especially her. Maggie

"I suppose we can," Charlie nodded once, waiting for his brother to lead. They went not far from everyone, still in the garden, but closer to the house- and out of earshot.

"I'm sorry, Char. I really am. I didn't mean what I said to come out the way it did," George started.

"How else could you mean it, George? ' _Of course she would fuck you._ ' That woman is the mother of my children," Charlie practically growled.

"I said it because I've spent the better part of five years in love with her, Charlie. I meant it as _of course_ she chose you. _Over me_. I was pissed, alright? I phrased in the worst way possible. I'm mad for her, and then there you are. You're back after months of being in Romania, you get her pregnant, and act like everything is fine.

"But it isn't, y'know? I know you and Maggie wrote letters and you saw her every opportunity you could through the years, but Charlie, Fred and I spent nearly every day with her. We saw first hand some of the shit she went through. You didn't see what she went through with Teddy since she adopted him. Did you know Mum made her so nervous that for the first couple months she would come to Hermione in the middle of the night? Did you know Maggie was terrified Mum was gonna say 'I told you so'? Did you know that Hermione moved in with us immediately after she and Ron broke up? You just assumed she lived with us because she and Fred are dating.

"Fred and I spent more time with Teddy than you did. We spent long nights with Maggie and that baby. And now you get to come in, stepping into the place that all of us had been in. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you're back. I'm thrilled your stepping up as Teddy's godfather- his father. The rest of us shouldn't be giving you shit, I know. But you bolted from us, not just Teddy, when the war ended. We needed you here. All of us," George took a deep breath, red in the face from his rant. He looked over to where Maggie was, now holding Teddy once more. Ginny was running off to the broom shed, obviously up to something. Charlie looked at Maggie and Teddy, love in his eyes. George saw the look and sighed.

Charlie looked back to his brother, shame on his face, "You're right, George. And I'm sorry. I had no clue what was going on here- but I should've. Hell, I didn't even write Magnolia while I was gone. I was absolute shit. She hardly trusts me; she's just starting to trust me again after I fucked up yet again."

"Char, I know you're going through your own stuff, but please, don't leave her again," George whispered, defeated, "It hurts to see her hurting. She is so in love with you. I'm sorry for what I said, I would never mean anything bad towards Maggie. I was just so angry when I realized I really don't have a chance with her anymore."

"I'm sorry for punching you George, and I'm sorry for not even bothering to realize what I missed," Charlie gulped, holding his hand out to his brother. George pulled him into a hug as a response. Sure, Charlie had felt guilty for what he missed with Teddy and not bothering to write Maggie, but he hadn't realized just how much he'd been gone for.

"I forgive you, Char," George smiled sadly. They stayed quiet for a few moments before a question popped up in Charlie's head.

"Why did Hermione move in with you guys?" Charlie tilted his head, "Maggie went to you guys?"

"Well, Hermione and Ron broke up in the middle of June, before Andromeda passed away. The three of them were living at Grimmauld, Maggie, Hermione, and Ron, I mean. It wasn't a bad breakup or anything, 'Mione was just a bit jealous of Maggie and Ron. It just didn't work. She wanted to move out; Mum didn't exactly like the idea of her staying here," George gestured to the house, "And so Fred and I offered. Less than a week after she moved in, Andromeda died and Maggie took Teddy and moved over to Black Cottage, as you know. Maggie just… needs Hermione, it goes both ways. So, the three of us helped her the first few months."

Charlie blinked in shock at all the information he'd just received. That… was a lot. He'd known Hermione had lived with the twins for a while. She even stayed with them despite attending Hogwarts this last year- then again, not many seventh years and returning eighth years lived at the castle after witnessing what happened at the Battle.

"Do you think Mione will come around?" Charlie asked, looking back at Magnolia, who was on a broom with Teddy in her arms, hovering just above the ground. Most everyone was watching, tension dissipating.

"Yes. Hermione is just processing some feelings. The girls need to discuss them, and frankly, I don't want to be involved with that," George made a face. Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Good. Maggie has missed her," Charlie smiled back at Maggie, who helped Teddy wave at them. He waved back excitedly before turning his attention back to George.

George grinned a bit, "You really do love her, huh?"

Charlie nodded, "I'm sorry George. Had I known… I would've backed off. I'm way too old for her, too immature."

"I don't know about that, Char. She's been good for you. And don't be sorry. Please. I know what it is to love her… it's not something you can exactly stop," George laughed a bit. The sadness over him had lifted a bit.

"You've got that right," Charlie chuckled. George opened his mouth to reply, most likely a joke from the look on his face, when they heard Molly. Charlie paled.

"Magnolia! Get yourself and that baby off that blasted broom!" Molly yelled, bustling out of the house. Everyone went quiet, even Luna who'd been discussing magical creatures with Hermione.

Magnolia had a brow raised as she looked to Molly, confusion on her face. Teddy was tight in her arms and her feet were less than 6 inches from the ground.

"How could you be so irresponsible? Do you have any clue how dangerous it is to be on a broom in your condition? With a baby no less? You're far too young to be a mother, Magnolia, I told you this months ago. Now you're pregnant, ruining your future even more! Charlie was dragged into this mess too, and he can hardly take care of himself. You didn't think of the consequences, you never do!" Molly lectured as she got closer to the younger woman, whose face was steadily growing red. Charlie was there in just a few seconds, getting there just as his mother did. Molly reached for Teddy, only to be denied as Maggie dismounted the broom and handed Charlie the baby gently.

"I thought of the consequences, Molly," Maggie said, calm as could be. It was Ron and Hermione who recognized this tone the best- the tone she had just before Bellatrix left the earth, the one she'd used when her and Ron fought in fourth year, the one she used when talking to Umbridge,

"Magnolia, you were on a broom with a baby!" Molly argued.

"Yes, I was on a broom. With my son. While I'm pregnant. I was on a broom, me, someone who was offered spots on International Quidditch teams based on talent alone, not a name. And even if I wasn't good on a broom, what kind of fool do you think I am to endanger my children?" Maggie hissed. Molly went to argue, only to be cut off, "Molly, I may be young, but I'm no fool. I saved the bloody wizarding world, I have died and come back to life, I have killed, and I chose to adopt my Godson at 17 instead of letting him go to an orphanage. I will not stand here and allow you to berate me because you don't agree with my choices. Things aren't going according to the plan you had for me, sorry. I messed up the plan you had for Charlie too.

"I am anything but irresponsible. I get my ass up every day, go to work, and come home to cook for your son, who takes care of not only himself, but his son, all day long. So what, I'm up the duff! We tried being responsible in that, we did! But guess what? Your son fucked me so hard, I still got pregnant," Maggie was fuming, letting go of her filter. Charlie turned red to the tips of his ears at her words. He coughed a bit, avoiding the stares of his siblings and their partners.

Maggie continued, "I'm constantly doing shit that I shouldn't have to do. I was a slave to my blasted relatives for the first ten years of my life, I got forced into a magical world, to go to a school that seemed make believe, and then kill the monster that killed my mum and my godfather! So don't you dare tell me I'm too young to be a mum! I'm done with being treated like shit. I'm going home," She turned to Charlie, "Stay here, celebrate his birthday. I'm fed up."

Maggie turned and walked out of the garden, but not without one last word, "When you're all ready to act like a responsible family, feel free to owl me."

Hermione and Ron slipped off after her. The remaining group was tense. The twins were on opposite sides of the garden, having a silent discussion; Fleur had taken a spot next to Luna, who'd previously been engaged in a discussion with Percy. Molly was staring at where Magnolia had just been, muttering, "How dare she speak like…"

"Mum, she's right," It was Bill who spoke out when no one else knew what to say, "You've really been on her case about everything she's doing wrong. You're not exactly the most supportive person unless she does something you like. I'm surprised it's taken this long for her to snap, but she's got the patience of a saint."

"You cruelly insulted her parenting," Ginny agreed, "Maggie's a damn good mum, you never bother to see it though. Just as Charlie is a damn good father." Molly remained silent, staring at her oldest and youngest in shock.

Charlie took a deep breath, "Y'know, Mum, the only reason I haven't gone after her yet is because I'm hoping that maybe, just maybe, you can realize that what you said was fucked up and you'd apologize. But I realized that that's too bloody much to ask for. Despite what Maggie asked, I'm leaving. We'll celebrate Teddy's birthday when you all can get it together." With that, Charlie turned and went off in the direction of Maggie, Teddy in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

April 17th, 1999

Charlie walked into the cottage, unsure as to what he was going to find. He'd been discussing the seasons and the magical creatures in them as he walked the small distance over the hill with Teddy. He'd taken his time, occasionally stopping to let Teddy totter around.

When he was within the wards of the cottage, he immediately felt Maggie's angry energy. He heard Hermione and Ron talking to her as he passed the threshold. Charlie pushed the swing door of the kitchen open quietly, watching the scene unfold.

"You don't see me insulting her parenting style, do you? Hell, I'm practically complimenting it when I call her Mum!" Maggie rambled on, pacing the kitchen, cleaning the muggle way as she went. Hermione was helping in little ways, mostly just following her to ensure that nothing got broken in the fit of rage. Ron was at the table, Maggie's wand in his possession.

"You've never insulted it, Maggie," Hermione agreed with her calmly, handing her friend a new rag when the one she'd been using was torn out of anger.

"Magnolia, Teddy and I decided to come home," Charlie said slowly as pushed the door completely

Maggie looked over at him, blinking a bit as she came back to herself for a moment. She nodded, studying him and Teddy.

"He'll need to eat lunch soon. Hermione and I will make it," Maggie replied shortly, as if dismissing him and Ron from the kitchen. Ron picked up on it quickly, leading the way from the kitchen, Maggie's wand in hand.

Once in the sitting room, Ron sighed, "She's been rambling like that for a bit. Hermione's better at dealing with that. Thank Merlin she came along. I can't handle Maggie when she's pissed alone."

"Has this happened a lot?" Charlie asked, setting Teddy down to play.

"I wouldn't say _a lot_ , but whenever she got pushed too much. Fifth year was pretty bad. She really does try to control her anger- she just can't, like the rest of her family. I think the only reason why she's been calm this since she adopted Teddy was because she was depressed with losing so many people," Ron explained, "Teddy kept her together."

Charlie furrowed his brows, "I didn't even realize she was depressed."

Ron was quiet for a moment, thinking slowly as to how he should reply. "It got better after the holidays, you wouldn't have even noticed," Ron admitted, adding the correlation up in his head, "It got better after she spent time with you."

Charlie felt a fluttering in his chest at those words. He smiled softly, "Oh?"

"Er, yeah," Ron laughed awkwardly, "She started getting the Maggie fire back last month ago when she got pissed at you."

Charlie coughed, turning redder, and looked to Teddy, who was grabbing at the carpet then staring at his hand as he opened and closed his fingers.

"Don't feel bad, Charlie, please. I missed this Maggie," Ron assured him.

"I didn't even know there was a Maggie to miss," Charlie felt the shame creeping back on him.

"Yeah, well, the lot of us didn't notice either until she started getting better. Only George and Ginny did. The rest of us were clueless," Ron admitted, "Which means you can stop beating a dead horse… That's how that saying goes, I think? I'll ask Hermione later. Anyway, Charlie, she hid it. She hides so much about herself. George pointed that out ages ago. I mean, Mags hid her feeling about you, and if could've, she would be hiding the pregnancy."

"Thanks, Ron," Charlie simply nodded. It wasn't something he wanted to argue over. He was going to feel guilty either way. That, and he didn't want to hear much more about George noticing things about Maggie.

Hermione sighed at Magnolia as she slammed cans around, trying to find tomato soup, apparently.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Charlie?" Hermione asked softly. Maggie froze and turned to her friend, blinking and coming out of her stupor, shocked by the question.

"What?" Maggie stared.

"Magnolia, you're pregnant. And you didn't tell me on your own, let alone that you lost your virginity. We're sisters, Maggie. You told me dozens of times you had no feelings for Charlie. What did I do?" Hermione's voice was insecure and conveyed the hurt she'd felt.

"Oh Hermione," Maggie said, feeling the guilt hit her, "It was nothing you did. I promise."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Hermione pressed.

"Because I drove a wedge between you and Ron. Because you gave up a proper education to fight a war with me. Because you helped me take care of Teddy every night for months. Because I watched you become victim to all the stupid things I've done and I didn't want to burden you anymore, least of all with something as menial one night stand that came to be because I hid the fact I've been mad for that man for years. I never told you how I felt because we had so much going on and the last thing you needed was to deal with my pathetic romance life. The only reason anyone knows about it is because of the baby," Maggie explained.

Hermione stared at her friend for a moment before letting out a laugh.

"You're an absolute idiot Magnolia! I would've loved hearing about it! It could have been the most normal thing we did, dealing with your stupid crush on Charlie!" Hermione laughed.

Maggie started to laugh right back.

"Merlin, I'm stupid, aren't I?" Maggie giggled.

"An absolutely stupid twit," Hermione wrapped her arms around the girl, "I'm sorry for being so angry, Maggie."

"I'm sorry that I didn't let us be normal," Maggie hugged her back, "Look at us, being all cheesy. I blame the baby."

Hermione rolls her eyes, "Blame it on the baby, sure."

"Don't act like you didn't research everything you could about pregnancy. You know I'm emotional and hormonal right now," Maggie defended.

"Yes, well, I assumed Charlie only knows about dragon eggs, not human pregnancy aside from what he saw with Molly's pregnancies," Hermione blushed, "Weasley men seem like the kind of creatures to get women pregnant and be clueless."

"You're right. But he tries," Maggie shrugged.

"You only say that because the sex is good."

"Was. It only happened once. Well, one night." Her face was red.

"You're telling me that you live with that man and you're already pregnant with his child but you're not sleeping with him?" Hermione was obviously exasperated.

"Well, yes," Maggie mumbled, "Anyway, Teddy's bound to be getting hungry."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Maggie turned back to the cabinets to hide her embarrassment. Instead of commenting, Hermione embarked on the search for tomato soup with her.

Just as they achieved their goal after a fifteen-minute search, with Hermione shouting in excitement and holding the can above her head, the doorbell rang.

"Why didn't we summon it?" Maggie muttered to Hermione as they rushed to the kitchen door, listening to Charlie open the front door. Hermione pressed her ear to the door, squatting down, and Maggie leaned on her back, pressing her ear too. It reminded Maggie of their days at school, sneaking around the corridors and clambering over one another to eavesdrop on people.

"Because we forgot we're witches?" Hermione laughed quietly, also listening to the Charlie. They heard Ron playing with Teddy (distracting him, really) and Charlie's low voice, but no actual words.

"I doubt you have any extendable ears on you," Maggie whispered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered back, "No. Now hush."

"…just wants the best for you," The voice was saying.

"Is that Arthur?" Maggie asked, looking at her friend.

"Shh!" Hermione hissed, "Listen!" Maggie rolled her eyes but obliged her friend.

"I don't really care what Mum thinks is best," Charlie's annoyed tone rang out.

"I know. And that's why I told her she was wrong for treating Magnolia the way she had been," Arthur replied, "You two were irresponsible, that's not something you can really argue, but Molly took it too far, Charlie. You and Maggie don't really know what you're doing as parents, but no one does when they're starting out. I should've been helping you, not ignoring you. I'm sorry."

Maggie and Hermione exchanged a look. Hermione lost her balance, falling forward from her squat. Her eyes went wide as they tumbled through the door. She sighed in relief when she realized that she's caught Maggie's fall.

They both looked up to find Ron, Charlie, and Arthur staring at them. Ron started snickering, having seen the scene many times before, and having been on the bottom of the pile even more often. Charlie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting his smile as Arthur chuckled from their spot in the front doorway. Teddy giggled and clapped his hands.

Charlie strode over and helped Maggie off Hermione by picking her up with ease and setting her on her feet. He then helped Hermione and gave them both an exasperated look.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you two were 15 again," Charlie rolled his eyes.

"That'd be a problem, considering she's pregnant," Ron remarked.

"Ron!" Hermione cried in a scolding tone.

Charlie's face went bright red and Maggie laughed to herself. Arthur was watching, chuckling at the group.

"It's funny!" Ron whined.

"No, it's not," Hermione folded her arms.

"No arguing," Maggie interrupted, "Not good for your niece or nephew and Teddy."

Hermione and Ron shut their mouths.

"On that note, Dad, can you and I meet for lunch later this week? Magnolia and Teddy need to eat," Charlie turned to his father.

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll send you an owl," Arthur nodded, wringing his hands. He looked at Maggie and spoke, "Magnolia, for what it's worth, I am sorry." With that, he left, closing the front door after himself.

"Well that's nice," Hermione said. Maggie smiled a bit as Ron snorted. Charlie looked at the girls and rolled his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

April 24th, 1999

The week passed easily. Maggie ignored the influx of letters from the family, letting Charlie monitor them. He was pleased to see that Percy, Fred, and George had all sent letters with apologies. His father had apologized in person several days previous, when he'd stopped in for lunch and ended up staying through the afternoon, speaking with his son about the reality of fatherhood.

Charlie had received a howler from Molly, only to toss it directly in the fireplace.

If she couldn't play nice, neither could Charlie. (He told himself at least there was no mail from her to Maggie. Charlie knew there was no hope of holding his tongue if she said a bad word towards the younger woman.)

"Hermione and Fred and Ron and Luna are coming over for dinner, I need you to cook," Maggie said as she hurried from the kitchen and down the hall to the office, Teddy in a baby sling on her back. Charlie set aside the book he was reviewing to be the sixth-year material and raised a brow.

"Flower, why're you rushing around like that?" He stood from his favorite sofa chair and followed her.

"I received a report on the case about the wand store break-in over in Ireland and I just realized something about it," Maggie looked up from where she was hunched over at her desk. Her hair was a mess and her eyes held a wild look that he hadn't seen since she was in her Hogwarts years. She was still in her pajamas, one of her father's old shirt and a pair of leggings. He couldn't see the bump unless she moved at just the right angle. He glanced at the time and couldn't help but wonder why she was so concerned about dinner at 11 am. They'd only had brunch an hour ago. Teddy giggled and tugged a lock of her hair. She rolled her eyes and turned her head a bit, "Hey, Monster, let's leave Mummy's hair alone."

"You finished reviewing that report yesterday," Charlie walked over to her, curious.

"I know, but when Teddy tried stealing my wand, I realized I know the wands' makes and models, who had ones identical to them," She bit her lip. Her eyes went dark as she got lost in thought.

"Magnolia, can it wait until Mo-" Charlie started.

"I've got to go!" She exclaimed, "I made a list of wands back in training and it's in my office at the ministry!"

Charlie stared at her as she rushed past him and down the hall again.

"You're in your slippers, love!" He called after her, amused. This was not the first time he'd seen this from her, a random thought popping up causing her to jump into a flurry about her reports.

"Teddy and I will be back soon!" She called back, ignoring his previous statement. He went to reply, only to hear the floo flare up.

He rolled his eyes with a laugh.

* * *

It was 4:30 and Charlie was worried. Dinner was about ready and Ron and Luna had already arrived.

"Do you want me to go check on her?" Ron offered, his own concern raising after Charlie explained.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon. She's got Teddy, she wouldn't do anything too wild," Charlie sighed, staring at the fireplace. The floo flared, seemingly at Charlie's wish, but it was that Hermione came through, followed by Fred. She had a large plate of cookies and Fred was holding several wrapped presents, a grin on his face.

"Hope we're not late, Hermione burned the first batch of cookies," Fred said. Ron snickered, being met by the harsh stare of Luna. He quieted as Charlie stood, worry on his face.

"Hermione, have you heard from Maggie?" Charlie asked.

"No, why?" Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

"She took off to the ministry because she had to check something for a report she submitted," Charlie sighed.

Fred spoke, his face paling, "I was there a two hours ago with George to get approval for a new product. We got rescheduled because there was a panic in the Auror and Magical Creatures departments. I was gonna ask Ron about it."

Ron jumped up from the couch, his face growing hard in recognition, "What was happening?"

"There was just a lot yelling. I heard talk of werewolves-"

"Shit," Ron cursed, "I've got to go. They're bound to call me in…" He hurried to the floo. Before he left, he turned to Hermione, who's own face had the same recognition as Ron's did, "C'mon Mione. It's best if we've got you with us."

Hermione set the plate down and went through, just before Ron. Ron looked to Charlie, looking aged.

"One of us will bring Teddy back. Do not follow us," Ron told him, authority in his voice.

"Reminds me of Hogwarts," Luna remarked to Fred.

"Golden Trio is at it again," Fred sighed, setting the bundle of presents down.

Charlie could only frown.

* * *

When Ron and Hermione found Magnolia, she was yelling at two Irish Aurors in the middle of the department floor.

"You didn't think it necessary to mention everything you found at the damn scene in your preliminary reports?! I am going to see to it you never see the outside of a cubical in your careers!" Maggie practically screamed at them. Kingsley was speaking to the head of the Irish department of Magical Law Enforcement, stern.

Ron looked around and realized just who all was on the floor, reviewing maps and hundreds of reports.

"Dear Merlin, these are Aurors from every nation," He whispered to Hermione.

"What?" She asked, brows furrowed.

"The report Maggie received yesterday, it's bigger than just that incident," Ron explained.

"Do you think it's actually…?"

"Judging by this panic, yes," Ron sighed as Magnolia spotted them.

She looked relieved before looking back down at the Aurors she had been scolding.

"Consider yourselves on suspension," She snapped.

"Oi, you're not our superior-" The older of the two started.

"You tell that to the rest of the bloody ministry. You know fully well that I am, if you can't even catch small details after 10 years an Auror! I am going to have a full review done of every case you've ever been on and if I find one discrepancy, kiss your career goodbye!" Maggie glared before hurrying to her friends.

"Thank Merlin you two are here," Maggie sighed, dropping her hand to her stomach, "I've got Teddy sleeping in my office. We have awhile before he wakes up."

"Magnolia, is it Greyback?" Hermione grabbed Maggie's hands, worry on her face.

Maggie gave a shaky sigh.

"It's Greyback and the Lestrange brothers," She closed her eyes.

"Fuck," Ron blurted out.

* * *

"Love the outfit, Maggie," Hermione remarked as she watched the woman shuffle through the last three reports that could be connected to Greyback and the Lestranges. Ron was with Kinglsey, getting a full rundown of the situation in the office next to Maggie's.

Maggie glanced over herself, then to Teddy, who was still asleep in his transfigured crib.

"I forgot what I was wearing, to be completely honest," Maggie chuckled.

"I'm not surprised. When I came in, the first think I noticed was the fact you were in charge, nothing else," Hermione said.

"I've been in charge since I passed my bloody training exams. No one has ever questioned me until that damn O'Connor," Maggie gritted her teeth and stared out the office window to the Irish Auror that had let so many details slip regarding the break-in, "He knows better, especially since Kingsley has been on everyone's asses about finding every single Death Eater out there."

"What's going to happen now?" Hermione asked, not bothering to hide her anxiety. She could still feel Greyback's claws on her skin was still there. Rabastan's knife on her arm. She knew Maggie still felt Rodolphus's hands on her throat and Greyback's teeth about to pierce her skin.

Maggie leaned back and rubbed her stomach.

"I have to talk to Kingsley… but I think Teddy will need to go into hiding. Greyback will be after Teddy, not just me. We're the last of Remus's pack. And the Lestranges… Hermione, I killed Bellatrix. If they're back in England, then they're after us," Maggie sighed, "You'll need to go into hiding as well. Ron and I will be leading the capture team because I put the case together."

"You're pregnant," Hermione furrowed her brows, "Don't they have policies about that?"

Maggie's face grew hard, "I have an obligation as Remus's cub to rid of Greyback. He made Remus's life Hell for many years."

"You also have an obligation to Teddy and the baby growing inside of you," Hermione stared Maggie in the eye.

She started to argue, only to have Ron and Kingsley open the door.

"Magnolia Alice Black, why the Hell did I have to find out your pregnancy wasn't just a rumor from Ronald?" Kingsley demanded. Hermione had a smug look on her face.

"Minister Shaklebolt…" Maggie started.

"You've been in the field, Magnolia! You arrested a murderer last week! Not only have you Teddy to take care of, but you are pregnant! You should've left the field the moment you found out about it," Kingsley crossed his arms.

"King-"

"No excuses! Now that we have the Lestrange brothers and Greyback in the country, working together mind you, I need you to get out of the news as soon as possible!" Kingsley exclaimed, scolding her like a child, "Ronald will be taking lead on the case, you are working from home from here until you give birth. We're cancelling the Anniversary Gala next week under the guise of it being too soon. We need you out of the news. They are after you."

"You can't do that to me! I've just gotten my department on the right track!" Maggie stood, eyes full of fire.

"As of now, this is Ron's department. When you're back from maternity leave, it can be yours again. But if I let you continue working this, your father would never forgive me. I'd never forgive myself, for that matter. I've had Ronald send for Charles."

Maggie's glare turned to her sheepish best friend.

"I am going to work on this case from home. I will not stop, so don't try. You won't be able to catch them without me, and you both know it," She hissed out.

* * *

Charlie put the still sleeping toddler into his crib the second they got home. It was only 5:30, but judging by all the excitement from the day, Teddy was likely out for the night. The man sighed as heard Maggie shuffling in her office as he came downstairs.

He went in, not bothering to knock. The day started so different. He'd had no clue that a normal break-in report and Maggie's wild mind would lead to this.

"You scared the Hell out of me today, Magnolia. You were gone for hours without sending further word," He leaned on the doorway.

She looked up at him from the papers she was organizing. Her eyes were bloodshot from tears that were pouring down her face. Charlie was taken aback by it. She was not a crier. He'd seen tears in her eyes several times in the past several months, but never falling like they were now.

"You're scared, Charlie? Do you have any clue what Greyback wants to do to Teddy? To me? Not to mention the Lestranges! I'm the witch that killed Bellatrix Lestrange! And then they tell me I am not allowed to do a thing about it! I need to fight!" She cried out.

Charlie stared at her for a moment before speaking, his own anger obvious, "Yes, I'm scared. I am well aware of what this means and what they want and that fucking terrifies me. Teddy is my son, you're having my child, and Magnolia, haven't you realized how I feel about you? The idea of losing any one of you makes me ill!

"You took off today! At first, I didn't see an issue with it, but then 'be back soon' turned into six and a half hours! You and my children! The three of you, the most important people in my life, could've been dead for all I knew! So don't act like my fear for this doesn't matter, not when I am so in love with you and our family!" Charlie yelled, face a glowing red color.

Any argument Maggie had fell away at his words. He looked so desperate, so worried, so sad.

"Please, Magnolia, don't fight. Stay safe. I need you," He whispered.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and hurried across the room to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I've watched you nearly die far too many times in the last eight years. You have no clue how much you mean to me and how I die a little every time I almost lose you," He murmured, pressing his face into her hair, "Promise me that you won't fight unless you need to. Please."

"I promise," She held to him tightly.

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

May 1st, 1999

Magnolia still went into her normal Ministry hours for the office. Charlie was grateful she wasn't in the field, at least, but she refused to listen to the minister's order of staying home. The shy and timid girl that she'd been eight years ago was long gone.

The woman was beyond stressful to look after. It was times like that when he was reminded of how young she was, with her stubborn and argumentative tendencies.

He just about lost it when she told him that she called for the Gala to be held despite Kingsley initially wanting to cancel it.

("What? Are we going to let them know we still live in fear? No! Besides, there will be security and I can hide the bump with the right gown. Bill and Fleur will still babysit so no one can get a picture of Teddy. It's business as usual, Charlie."

"We leave if there's so much a word about your pregnancy, do you understand? It's bad enough with the rumors and what Rita Skeeter wrote out there. We will not say a word about it until Greyback and the Lestranges are caught.")

Maggie was rushing through the house, with Teddy on her hip chewing on a teething ring. She sent Charlie her best beaming smile as she edged towards the fireplace, "Charlie, I'm going into the-"

"No, you're not," Charlie stood from his chair, crossing his arms.

Her face turned sour, "You can't-"

"I can. You are not going in today, Magnolia. You're not even supposed to be working," Charlie frowned, "Not after what happened last Saturday. Remember how you need to trust me not to be dumb and irresponsible? Well, right now, I need the same. I need to trust you aren't going to do something stupid. I can handle you going in when Ron is there, but I know for a fact he isn't there today."

Maggie looked like she was ready to argue, but Teddy dropped his toy and tugged on her hair.

"You're using my words against me," She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, well, would you listen if I didn't?" He challenged.

"You were more fun when you helped me get away with things," She pouted.

Charlie rolled his eyes, "That was before I got you pregnant."

She cracked a slight grin, "Was that your master plan? Knock me up so you could attempt to keep me out of trouble?"

"Obviously," Charlie moved over to her. Maggie stared up at him, her eyes locking with his. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, smiling softly. She thought he was about to press a kiss to her lips when he gently took Teddy from her arms and stepped back, stopping himself.

"Quite the plan," She remarked.

He nodded, walking over to Teddy's play area and sitting down with him. "Right."

Every part of her wanted to mention what he'd said, well, yelled, a week ago.

I am so in love with you and our family.

It echoed in her head. But she had that ebbing feeling that he wouldn't feel that was if she wasn't pregnant. He'd made it obvious when he first came back, he wanted to be with her, but dropped it when she insisted she needed to be serious about life and she didn't want to tie him down. That she hadn't wanted a relationship.

But there he was, sitting on the floor of her house- their house- with their godson, their son. And she was standing there, his child growing in her stomach.

She had tied him down anyway and she was practically torturing him. She was torturing the man she loved. But she could fix it.

"I'm sorry," She blurted out.

Charlie looked up, brows furrowed, "For what?"

"For everything I keep doing… You love me-"

Charlie stood, face blank, "I'm sorry I said that."

Maggie bit her cheek to swallow her pain, letting Charlie talk as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I was so… I just spoke. I shouldn't have said that," He looked down at Teddy and ran a hand through his hair. He sat right next to her, leaving little distance between them. "It's… you're pregnant. We've made a family. We have a family together. But you and I, we're not in love. Not like my parents, not like Bill and Fleur. I love us as parent partners, nothing more."

"Charlie, I…" She was cut off by the nudging in her stomach. Her eyes widened and placed her hand on it.

"What? Is he okay?" Charlie looked ready to jump up and rush her out of the house.

"He's kicking, I can feel him on the outside now," She whispered in awe. His face lit up. Maggie pulled her loose blouse up and placed Charlie's hand over where their child moved.

"That's our baby," He whispered, rubbing the spot where he felt the kick before letting Maggie pull her shirt down once more.

"Our baby," She murmured.

"Wow," He said, voice tight with emotion. He locked eyes with her.

Her lips are the ones that meet his first. She blamed it on her hormones, but she couldn't, not really.

His kiss was gentle on her lips, soft but firm. She was reminded of their night that brought them here and she smiled into the kiss. She felt him smile back before he focused on kissing her once more, carding his fingers through her hair and pulling her head closer to deepen the kiss.

They were brought back to reality when Teddy squealed and toddled over to his parents, slapping his arms down onto Maggie's legs.

She tore away from the kiss, not even looking at Charlie as she picked Teddy up.

"Hey baby boy! Are you asking me for lunch?" She cooed, standing up with him.

"Mag-" Charlie stood as the woman started towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry Charlie," She looked back at him with a tight smile, "I… I know it's the whole 'we have a family together' thing. We can just pretend it didn't happen. I'm really sorry about that."

Charlie was frozen as the kitchen door swung shut, separating them.

"Shit," He whispered.

* * *

After the rest of the day avoiding him, Maggie finally caved when she glanced down at how swollen her feet were while Teddy played. It was getting dark, she was hungry, and she wanted conversation with someone other than a toddler. Merlin, she was a horrible woman.

"Charlie," She poked her head into the office. He was at his desk in there, carefully taking notes for the lesson plan he was making for his seventh year. His reading glasses hung on the edge of his nose and his hair was tied up.

"Magnolia," He shot up from his chair the second he realized she was there, "Is everything okay?"

She spoke softly, "Ron and Hermione, they're off with Luna and Fred. I didn't want to bother them, I know they've got their own way of… it's just… My cousin and my godfather died a year ago. And I know Dora was your friend… and it's just… I know we said we wouldn't put much into the date…" Maggie trailed off before admitting softly, "But can we… Let's go to dinner. Take Teddy out, celebrate his parents."

Charlie stared at her for a moment before nodding with a small smile, "Want to go to Muggle London? Grab pizza?"

Maggie sagged in relief and nodded.

* * *

"Teddy," Maggie sighed as Teddy knocked his cut-up bits of pizza to the floor along with his bottle with a scream, "That's not okay sweetie." She leaned over, picking up his bottle and plate before going to smooth down his ginger hair that was currently under a stasis charm.

Charlie gaped as he watched the toddler hit at the woman, not in a playful way like usual. Maggie's eyes went wide.

"Edward Black," Charlie picked him up, watching as the tantrum began to build.

"Dear Gods," Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose as Teddy began to scream his head off, gaining the attention of half the restaurant.

"I'll take him outside to calm him down, Love," Charlie sighed and stood, "We'll be back soon."

"We can just go home," Maggie offered.

"No, no. You need to eat, I've heard your stomach growling, so that means the baby is hungry too. Teddy just needs some fresh air. I bet his gums hurt," Charlie gave her a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Charlie," Maggie gave him a grateful look.

Charlie hurried off as the volume of Teddy began to grow. Maggie felt guilty as she ate, but by Merlin, Charlie was right. She and the baby were ravenous.

"You've got a good husband," An older woman, who was eating alone, remarked from a nearby table. Maggie swallowed her mouth full of food and looked over at the woman.

Instead of correcting her, Maggie simply smiled, "I know."

* * *

Upon arriving home, Charlie swiftly went up to put Teddy to bed.

Maggie heaved herself onto the couch and snatched her journal up from the coffee table. She curled her feet under herself as she began to review her speech for tomorrow.

I do not want anyone to think we are here for any reason but to be gathered to honor those who fought and won for us. We lost many…

Maggie grabbed her pen and crossed it out.

"Hey," Charlie came downstairs and plopping down at the other end of the couch, turning the telly on. Without much thought, she stretched out and put her feet in his lap as she continued to scribble things down. Charlie chuckled a bit and pulled her socks off to rub her feet.

"Do you think I should acknowledge Narcissa Malfoy's part?" Maggie suddenly asked, looking up at him.

"You know you will," Charlie said, "Magnolia, I know you're going to mention everyone that played a part in Voldemort's downfall. I'd be surprised if you didn't."

Maggie nodded and jotted something down before sighing and tossing her notebook away. Charlie raised a brow, looking away from the telly to her, still rubbing her feet.

She shrugged, "I'll wing it. Always did my best work like that."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Yes, because you diving in head first has always produced the best results. Very Gryffindor."

"I'll have you know that I was nearly a Slytherin," She defended, "I think ahead."

"Obviously," He retorted, "I have a list of instances that you most definitely did not think. Going after the Philosopher's stone, the Polyjuice potion incident, nearly your entire third year, the world cup, going after your fucking cat and getting hit by car-"

"Alright! I get it, I don't think ahead," She huffed, "Happy?"

"Yes, actually. It's endearing," He teased, moving his hand up and patting her knee. She was soothed by the touch, finding peace from it.

"I just don't want to think too much about what tomorrow means, I guess," She admitted after a moment, "I just… So much happened leading up to it."

Charlie looked at her in a way that made her feel warm. She didn't say much about the war to him, what she, Ron, and Hermione had actually endured.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered.

"No."

"Okay," He nodded, "But I'm here if you ever want to, got it? If I can help make it easier on you in any way, I will."

Maggie stayed quiet. She knew she had been closed off about it, but this was something only Ron and Hermione could understand. They were the ones that had the same nightmares, they were the ones that faced the things she did. But they had Luna and Fred, respectively, and all Maggie could do was put up silencing and intricate locking charms that would keep Teddy from hearing too much and Charlie out of her room. Charlie didn't need to know that the first night he stayed in her house, not even with her but Teddy, was one of the two restful sleeps she'd had in years. The other, well, Charlie correlated with that too.

Maggie chewed on her lip before giving a sigh.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Charlie reddened, "Magnolia-"

"Not like that, Charlie!" She exclaimed, seeing the look on his face, "I meant stay in my room, with me! Listen, I always sleep better with someone else with me. Hermione and I slept in the same bed for a while, back before she went back to school, when she moved in with the twins. Having you there, it'll help me."

"If you're sure," He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sure. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? I get pregnant?" She raised a brow.

Charlie snorted, "Like that would ever happen." He patted her belly, his teasing grin wide.

Maggie laughed.

* * *

Maggie was already laying down when Charlie popped his head in after showering and checking on Teddy. He smiled softly when she waved her hand in, letting him know it was still okay for him to come in. He wore one of his old quidditch jerseys and sweats and Maggie couldn't help but giggle as she pulled the covers away to show she was wearing a matching outfit- down to the jersey being his.

"You'd think we planned it," Charlie smiled and clicked off the light before sinking into the bed next to her.

"I stole this shirt from your old room back when I was 14, the summer of the world cup," She admitted and pulled the covers over them. He instinctually moved to bring her into his arms, but he stopped himself. Maggie noticed. She said nothing, instead she just rubbed her belly.

Then it happens: The baby is kicking again and oh Gods, that's really their baby in there. This is even more real than the first time she felt it with her hand, just earlier that day, because it's happening again.

Without thinking, she grabbed Charlie's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"He's moving again," She said excitedly.

Charlie is silent and she didn't need light know there was a smile on his face. She stared at him in the dark, her eyes adapting to it. He propped himself up, his hand rubbing up and down where their child kicked.

"He's really in there," He whispered.

"Kicking up a storm," She replied.

"I don't think I will ever not be amazed by that," He said, voice tight with emotion as he looked at her delicate features in the dark.

This time, it's he who kissed her first. But it's her fingers tangled in his shaggy hair, pulling him to her. He was halfway on top of her small frame, carefully avoiding putting his weight on her.

Charlie pulled back to take a deep breath and realized the situation. He immediately rolled away, laying on his side of the bed once again.

Maggie sighed in relief. Not that she hadn't enjoyed… that…

It just wasn't their time. Maybe if Andromeda hadn't died. Maybe if she'd decided to go to Romania with him like he'd offered just days after the fall of Voldemort. Maybe if he'd stayed. But it just wasn't like that. They couldn't risk a stable life for their children for something so fleeting. His love for her was only because of their son in the next room and the baby growing inside of her.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"That was my fault this time, I… I'm sorry. I'll head to my ro-"

"No! Don't be sorry, please don't leave," She grabbed his hand, laying by his side, "Listen, we're going to have those moments, Char. We made a baby together because we were attracted to each other. But you and I... we're not supposed to be more than friends, partners. You know it just as well as I do. You said it yourself."

He gave her hand a squeeze and swallowed his words and heartache, "Okay. Let's just… pretend that didn't happen."

They fell into a silence that was both comfortable and awkward. When she heard his steady breathing and occasional soft snore, she sighed.

"I love you Charlie," She murmured before cuddling up to him.

His arms wrapped around her in his sleep and grumbled unintelligibly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Y'all, I forget I post on , not just aO3, I'm sorry about that. You're about to get a chapter dump, sorry!**

May 2nd, 1999, 3:13am

Sleep was not coming easy. Maggie had fallen asleep for all of an hour, during which Charlie had woken up. When she sprang up from a nightmare, Charlie simply held her close, speaking softly to her until he fell asleep. She fell asleep for a short bit, and now here she was.

Charlie's arms were still wrapped around her. He was snoring. She smiled a bit. She'd come to realize most of the Weasley family snored, except Fred and Percy. Feeling the slight nudges in her stomach, she wondered if their child would snore as well. Maggie turned just enough and stared at his face. His arms around her had definitely helped the sleep issue, but the weight of the day was hanging over her. The last time she'd been in his arms like this, a time in which she did sleep soundly, in this very bed, was so long ago yet so recent.

17 weeks and 3 days ago. That's exactly how far along she was.

The first and only time she'd ever been with a man.

Her cheeks reddened as she closed her eyes and thought back.

 _December 31_ _st_ _, 1998, 10:34pm_

 _Straddling his lap, she felt his rough and calloused hands run along her skin, tracing her, committing her body to memory. Charlie's hand lingered on a small scar her shoulder blade when he went to slide her bra strap down._

 _"What's this one from?" He murmured, lips hovering in front of hers as he ran his fingers over the raised skin._

 _Maggie's own calloused yet soft hands that had been resting on his bare chest instinctually clenched. He covered her hands with his, holding them gently to relax her, protect her._

 _"The Lestrange brothers," She admitted, voice taut with emotion._

 _He nodded and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "Thank you, for telling me."_

 _She nodded back, lacing her fingers with his for a moment._

 _He let out a shaky breath, leaning back and staring at her. She bit her lip and allowed him to pull her bra off. Her face was bright red and she looked down, crossing her arms to cover her breasts._

 _He nudged her face up by her chin and cupped her cheek._

 _"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," He whispered, staring into her eyes, "Don't you dare be embarrassed."_

 _"I've just thought about this for so long," Maggie sighed, "I don't want to let you down."_

 _"Trust me, Magnolia, there's no way that you, especially you, could ever let me down," Charlie assured, "I've thought about this for a while too, Darling."_

 _Maggie's eyes went wide at that admission, "Really?"_

 _"Since you were 16," He flushed and looked away, "Merlin, sorry, that makes me sound creepy."_

 _"Well I'm not 16 anymore, am I? Besides, you were never creepy," Maggie smiled, "Worst part about you is how long it's taking you to get my pants off."_

 _Charlie grinned at her, "I can fix that. But first, let's get to an actual bed."_

 _She giggled and kissed him as he picked her up and held her close to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, with his hands on her arse. It took a few minutes to successfully navigate up the stairs, with Charlie stopping to press her against the wall every chance he had to kiss her hard._

 _He laid her on her bed and began to unbutton her jeans and slid them down her legs._

 _"Wait, Charlie," She sat up, her wits coming about her when she had glanced to her wall and saw the large Weasley family picture that she and Hermione had been pulled into several years back._

 _He froze and moved away from her, kneeling at the end of the bed, "Do you want to stop?"_

 _"No, no," She replied quickly, "I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page before we go farther."_

 _"Oh," He got up and sat on the bed next to her, "What page is it for you?"_

 _"We can't tell anyone. This had to be a one-night thing, our one night." She was staring at the family picture, watching as picture-Charlie picked both picture-her and picture-Ginny up in it. His face fell without her noticing, but then saw what her gaze was directed at._

 _"One night. Then we can be back to that," He said, "I can pretend to be like your brother again."_

 _She smiled at him gratefully, "If anyone asks where we went-"_

 _"Darling, everyone was already plastered. No one noticed," He chuckled before leaning in to kiss her neck._

 _"I just… oh," She breathed out as he nipped at her neck and slipped his hand down towards her-_

Charlie rolled in his sleep, pulling Maggie mostly on top of him and completely jarring her from the memory. In the new position, she knew there was no way of freeing herself from his arms without disturbing him. So she simply closed her eyes and allowed his snores to lull her back to sleep.

* * *

When she woke only 20 minutes later, her eyes flew open at the creaking of her bedroom door. She tore herself from the waking Charlie, reaching for her wand when she saw who was there.

Hermione, in her pajamas, looking guilty at having woke the pair up.

"Sorry, Ron and I let ourselves in… we brought along Luna and the Twins. Ginny was already here," Hermione said sheepishly, "Ron and I wanted to see you. We're all having trouble sleeping."

Maggie smiled softly at Hermione and looked at Charlie who was sitting up now. He cracked a bit of a grin.

"We're having a rough night too," Charlie said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, "Having a bad time staying asleep."

"Let's make pancakes," Maggie stood up after a very slight second of struggle due to her belly.

Hermione raised a brow, "Pancakes?"

"And anything with beef," Maggie added and slid her slippers on. She gave Hermione a tight hug and kissed the older girl's cheek before slipping past her and heading down the stairs.

"You need something green to eat, Maggie. Balanced foods, that's what the books say," Charlie called after her quietly, as to not wake Teddy. He followed her after giving Hermione a quick hug. Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

Maggie stepped down the stairs and into the sitting room, amused. Fred, George, and Ginny were talking while Ron and Luna played a game of chess. Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder, his own amusement evident.

"Why is it our house seems like the place to be?" Charlie asked.

"Because you don't live with our parents and you have the most room," Ginny quipped, sitting up from where she laid sideways in Charlie's armchair. Maggie laughed as she went over to kiss her cheek.

"That's my chair," Charlie grumbled. Maggie turned and raised a brow at the man.

"And it's Maggie's house," Ginny retorted.

"It's Charlie's too," Maggie interrupted, sensing Charlie's huffy reply coming. She shot the man a confused look at his deep frown. Ginny and Hermione looked just as confused, while the twins, Ron, and Luna thought nothing of it. Charlie sat himself next to the twins, who had been bickering about the next firework type they should add to the lineup at the shop.

"Gin, 'Mione, come help me cook, yeah?" Maggie asked, rubbing her stomach out of habit.

It turned out, having Ginny help involved her just sitting on the counter, occasionally grabbing the things that had been put away too high. Hermione sat at the kitchen table, amusement on her face.

"You know, I prepare food on that counter," Maggie remarked as she poured several rounds of batter onto the griddle.

"I would bet a few galleons you've done worse on here," Ginny remarked, tying her hair up into a bun.

"Well, I'll take that bet," Maggie looked up at her as the batter began to cook.

Ginny looked flummoxed, "You and Charlie…"

Maggie huffed, "He and I just friends."

"I'd believe that if you weren't hiding that baby bump under one of his shirts," She gestured at Maggie's stomach.

"First, friends can have sex. Second, I've had this shirt for almost five years, it's mine now," Maggie shrugged.

"Yeah, didn't you start wearing that thing when we were in fifth year?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Just before. Stole it from his trunk just after the World Cup," Maggie smiled proudly.

"You're literally the only person who has ever gotten away with taking his clothes," Ginny snickered.

"If his face with you in his chair was any indication, Charlie doesn't like any of his stuff getting taken," Hermione remarked.

"Merlin, his tune changed quick right then," Maggie pursed her lips.

"Bloody Hell, that really was weird," Ginny agreed.

Then it hit Hermione.

"Oh my God, you two used to date," Hermione gasped before she started to giggle.

"Maggie and I went on two dates," Ginny corrected before she realized what Hermione was getting at. She began to laugh.

"What? Why is that funny?" Maggie looked between them after flipping the pancakes, bemused.

"Maggie, sweetie, my dear brother, your baby daddy, is jealous," Ginny explained, a humored smile on her face.

"I'm sorry?" Maggie's brows shot up.

"Maggie, Charlie is possessive of what's his… like a dragon," Hermione pointed out, trying to hold back her laughter.

"You're… you- _his_ Maggie. And he's a dragon," Ginny nodded.

Maggie's face burned red, "You mean to tell me he's jealous that I kissed your cheek?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Bloody hell," Maggie groaned as she piled the plate with pancakes, "Oi, can one of you take over? If you want to have this conversation, one of you can cook. I'm too tired for both."

"Maggie, you know what my cooking is like," Hermione raised her hands and shook her head.

Ginny hopped off the counter, smiling mischievously, "I think this a case where you can get Charlie to do the work."

"Ginny, I do-"

Maggie was cut off by Ginny calling, "Charlie, we need help!"

"There is a baby sleeping upstairs!" Maggie hissed out, "And you're stressing him unnecessarily!"

Before Ginny could reply, Charlie burst into the kitchen.

"Maggie?" Charlie asked, panic on his face. Then he saw Maggie's hand on her hips as she glared at Ginny.

"Sorry," Ginny shrugged.

"No, you're not," Hermione remarked and stood, a teasing smile on her face.

"You're right, I'm not," She agreed and shuffled past Charlie into the living room with Hermione close behind.

"What just happened?" Charlie asked.

"I asked one of them to take over because I was too tired," Maggie rolled her eyes. Charlie frowned and pulled out a chair for her.

"Sit, I'll finish up," He instructed, tone firm to leave no room for argument.

"I can do it, you know," She said weakly, sitting down anyway.

"Even though you just said you were too tired? I think not," He smiled a bit and turned to the stove.

"Only if you're sure," She finished her sentence with a yawn.

"Oh, I'm sure," He sent her a teasing grin.

Maggie closed her eyes, smiling as she listened to him cook and curse a little under his breath every time he burned himself. Her heart fluttered happily as she heard her family in the sitting room, Hermione and Ron bickering like old times, Luna and George in a conversation about Pygmy Puffs and their relatives in the animal kingdom, and Ginny and Fred… cooing? Dammit, they were cooing at Teddy, who was babbling away. That's where Ginny had run off to. Oh well, Maggie thought, this was her home, her family. _Finally_. _Her own family_. She'd made it out of the war. Her family had made it, most of them. And here she was, adding to the family with the man who'd always been there for her and tried to protect her. It could be worse, she decided. She loved her life, she loved her found family, and she loved her children. And of course, she loved Charlie, regardless of their situation.

How had she ended up so, so, so very lucky?

* * *

 ** _August 26_** ** _th_** ** _, 1999_**

 _Maggie screamed out in pain as she felt the skin of her shoulder being ripped, followed by the gushing of her own blood._

 _Despite that, all she could do was clutch at her stomach protectively. She'd be dammed before someone had a chance to hurt her baby. In that moment, she thanked Merlin that Teddy was nowhere near here._

 _She opened her eyes to see a flash of familiar green, followed by Charlie's protective yelling to her. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was nearby, fighting for not just his life, but her life and their child's._

 _"Go now, Magnolia!"_

 _She heard him scream in pain immediately after._

 _How had she ended up here?_


	13. Chapter 13

**FYI: This story will be two parts, so we're close to the end of part one, then part two will follow shortly after as a seperate fic.**

May 2nd, 1999, 4:00pm

"Alright, Teddy's with Bill! Fleur was asleep, but Bill said to tell you that she sends her love," Charlie clapped his hands together as he walked into her room. He found her standing in front of her mirror, adjusting the deep green gown she wore. Charlie's eyes widened just slightly. The way the tulle skirt of it fell over her stomach hid the bump well- he could only see it because he knew it was there. At the same time, she had taken great care not to hide any of the scars on her arms that she had gained during the war. He could even see the scar on her shoulder from the Lestrange brothers. She'd yet to show the world what remained from her time fighting, and here she was, showing it all on the anniversary.

"He didn't give you guys a hard time, right? His separation anxiety from you has been bad," She met his gaze through the mirror as she put her earring in and she gave him a soft smile.

"Bill had his toys everywhere, kid didn't even glance my way," He chuckled a bit. He saw her eyes flicker over him, appraising the black dress robes he wore.

"Good," She smiled, "You ready?" She finally turned to face him.

"I am. But are you, Darling? You haven't publicly spoken since last year," Charlie closed the distance, grabbing her hands gently.

She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed as she thought back to last year. It was a blur, the day following Voldemort's death. All she could remember was Charlie and Molly reaching her immediately after Voldemort fell. Charlie had held her up in a tight hug, her body weak and malnourished while Molly cupped her face and thanked her.

Ron and Hermione were next to greet her, and the three of them fell into a heap together, laughing and crying all at once.

The rest of it that day didn't exist in her mind- except when she addressed everyone.

 _"We fought and we overcame, but we didn't win. No one did."_

"I need to do this. I know you say I don't, but I do, for me," She stared at his hands on hers and then up to him. He kissed her forehead.

"Okay. But if you want to leave at all, you tell me the second you are ready."

"I will," She gave his hands a gentle squeeze before letting them go.

* * *

Charlie offered his arm to Maggie as she came out the floo right after him. She took it gratefully, her hand resting on his bicep as she glanced over at the security immediately in front of the Atrium. She could see how the normally busy and bustling reception area of the ministry had been transformed into a beautiful ballroom and it made her feel ill- that was the room where the war had officially begun. She never stopped to really look at it when she was working, but now she was forced to take it all in. It was where Dumbledore battled Voldemort. It was where she had killed Bellatrix. It was where the world saw her as a Mad Black.

Charlie saw her mind working and placed his hand over where hers rested on his arm, rubbing it reassuringly. Her other hand dropped to her stomach slyly and she rubbed it.

"Breathe, Maggie," He said softly as they began to walk. They fell into the short security line, the idea of Kingsley when Maggie had insisted on holding the Gala. As they were waved through, Maggie looked at Williamson and Harper, the long-haired man and the woman with the eyepatch she'd seen so many years ago when Arthur had taken her here for the trial. The pair sent her smiles. In her time working with them, she'd found them to be some of the best coworkers she could ask for. Williamson was the official head of the auror department, but traditionally let her have free reign to get things in order. After all, she was the deputy head auror. Well, she had been up until a week ago and Kingsley gave the spot to Ron until she was no longer pregnant. Williamson had been pouting when she came in for office work, telling her that their department was moments away from descending into chaos without her to keep things in order.

"I don't speak until 5:30," Maggie said, resisting the urge to rub her belly, "Ron, Hermione, and I are supposed to get pictures taken, which I'm sure you and the rest of the family will get dragged into. But if you don't, they are hors d'oeuvres and cocktails and I'm sure some of your old school mates are here."

Charlie's face fell and he had one of the saddest looks Maggie had ever seen from him. Then it hit her- Tonks wasn't there, his best friend from Hogwarts on.

"I think I saw Oliver Wood in security, I know he's going to want to pester me. I haven't seen him since I graduated and he found out I decided I wasn't going to the Quidditch big leagues," Charlie assured her before she could say anything, "She'd want me to be teasing him about it. She'd also not want you to feel guilty right now because she'd told me to do the same thing. You know Dora."

"She would be taunting us about our clothes," Maggie smiled, "And Remus would be rolling his eyes out of his head."

"That man would've killed me months ago," Charlie said, eyes flickering down to her stomach.

Maggie laughed a bit, "God, like Dora wouldn't have done the same? My dad would've too."

"Your dad is the only man to have ever truly scared me," Charlie said, grimacing a bit as if he was remembering something. Her brow raised.

"I have more questions about that later, but Ron and Hermione are making their way over here and they look irritated," Maggie said, eyes landing on the pair.

Her theory was confirmed as Hermione reached her first, a deep frown on her face. Before Maggie even had an opportunity to compliment her lavender dress and sleek curls.

"Skeeter's interviewing us. _Skeeter,_ " Hermione hissed when she pulled Maggie into a hug, "I'm going to place a notice-me-not charm on your stomach, it should translate to the pictures. I know your dress hides it when you aren't looking for it, but Maggie, _they are looking for it._ "

"Why the hell did Kingsley let her in?" Maggie whispered to Ron as Hermione quickly waved her wand and placed the charm.

"She's who the Prophet sent," Ron grumbled.

"I should just buy that bloody paper and fire her," Maggie huffed, "Why couldn't we have the Quibbler as the main coverage?"

"Luna and Xenophilius haven't hired enough help, plus Luna is stretched thin studying for NEWT's," Ron sighed, "And she's in the photos tonight."

"Skeeter wants to take pictures with Charlie also, with Fred and Luna," Hermione added.

Charlie and Maggie exchanged a look.

"Why?" Maggie asked, worry building in her.

"You know why Maggie. You two are consistently seen together and it's not a big secret that you two are raising your Godson," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Now come on, before she hunts us down."

Hermione linked her arm with hers while Ron tossed his arm over them both, squishing Maggie in the middle as they always had. Charlie followed them as they walked onward. He could see how many people quieted down and had their eyes on them, the Golden Trio. They walked with artificial happiness; those who knew them well saw right through it. They were miserable.

And it was Molly who saw it best from her spot across the room.

Ron: Her youngest and most loyal son that wanted nothing more than to be more than another Weasley. Hermione: The sweet bookish girl who never seemed to fit in that wanted nothing more than to have friends and belong. Magnolia: The little girl that entered this world not knowing who she was that wanted nothing more than to have a family.

They were still those children who were forced to become adults, heroes, in their attempt to find what they wanted.

And suddenly, Molly was utterly disappointed in herself.

All she had wanted for Maggie was a stable family and all she had wanted for Charlie was for him to be responsible.

It was part of the reason she'd named Charlie as the one to inherit the Prewett house. She wanted him to come back- he should've been the one doing the heavy lifting with Teddy. Maggie was a child and Charlie was an adult.

But, Molly regrettably realized, Maggie had become an adult about the time she was 12 and saved Ginny's life- when she nearly died a selfless death. And Charlie, Molly finally began to understand, left because he was trying to take something off Maggie's plate- himself.

In retrospect, she should've seen the relationship between Maggie and Charlie ages ago. The change had happened the summer after Sirius had died- perhaps even before that. They'd always been relatively close, but Molly thought it'd been sibling-like. She'd only noticed how comfortable they were with one another several months ago, just before it was revealed to her exactly how close they were.

"He loves her, Molly," Arthur whispered to his wife as the Golden Trio reached the reporters and shook hands with them, avoiding Rita Skeeter. Charlie greeted Fred and Luna, smiling at them both as the flashing of cameras began.

Molly saw how Charlie was staring at Magnolia, a spark in his eye at the way she posed with her two best friends.

"I know," Molly grabbed her husband's hand, "I just don't want them hurting each other. They're both too self-sacrificing."

"A fault we can only be proud of," Arthur smiled, "Those are our kids, Mollywobbles. You can fix it with them."

Molly could only nod.

* * *

The hour passed, with Maggie jealously watching as everyone around her got to drown their sorrows and memories with alcohol. At least Charlie stayed sober in solidarity, but she really couldn't blame anyone for drinking. Even Luna, the often aloof and calm Luna, was three cocktails in. Ron and Hermione had only had one each, knowing they both turned into sobbing messes when drunk. (Something they learned when they, with Maggie, went through a combined total of three bottles of wine and a bottle and a half of firewhiskey on Maggie's 18th birthday.)

Maggie's heart dropped as she watched Kingsley take to the stage.

She gripped Charlie's hand as Kingsley began to speak and the room quieted down. Charlie leaned down and kissed her temple.

"You've got this, Flower," He whispered, "Then we can eat dinner and skip the dancing to go home to Teddy."

Her reply was cut short by none other than Kingsley's announcement.

"And to commemorate the year of rebuilding and growth is none other than the one who saved us all, the Woman-Who-Conquered, Magnolia Black."

And then all eyes were on her.

She took a deep breath and walked towards the stage with every ounce of Gryffindor courage in her body.

It was silent. No one was moving, talking, drinking. Magnolia Black was speaking for the first time since the day the Dark Lord fell. Kingsley cast a quick and minor Sonorus charm on her as she stood in front of everyone.

Many of those in the room had fought alongside her, all in varying ways. Others had been victim to the war or lost people in it. This was supposed to be a celebration of the end of the war, but it didn't feel right.

"Hullo, everybody," Maggie began awkwardly. She hated this part. What she would give to just be a normal girl…

"It's been a long year, I think we can all agree," She continued. Many nodded or murmured to confirm. "I know it has been for me. When the war ended, all I could think about was living a quiet life, a normal one. Obviously, that hasn't happened- I'm up here, talking to all of you."

She saw Charlie snort in laughter while Ron and Hermione exchanged grins while everybody else seemed unsure how to react. So many of them worked by her side in the ministry, others she'd met throughout her years in the wizarding world. How things had changed, from the time she was young.

"Last year, the last time you all saw me like this, I said that we fought, and that we overcame, but no one won. I stand by that. We all said the war was over. I realized something, though:

"It is never going to be over. The actual fighting is over, the threat is gone, but that's not the end of it. Trials are still being held. There are Death Eaters still out there. We suffer still, grieving those we lost. We are fighting to heal, to rebuild. That is still part of the war. But it's the good part, learning to move on while honoring those who died for us to be here. Look how far we have come: Hogwarts held classes a mere four months later. The Ministry, who I can now be proud to work for, has been up and running better than ever before for ten months. Diagon Alley has been operating for eleven. Let this war never be over so that we never have one again. Thank you, everyone, and have a wonderful night."

Maggie scurried off stage and straight for Charlie, face red in embarrassment as people clapped. She cancelled the charms on her as she reached her destination, only to find Charlie waiting with Arthur while the rest of the Weasleys heading towards the exit.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked, worry on her face.

"Fleur's in active labor, Bill sent word while you were speaking. Ginny ran ahead to get Teddy, she's meeting us at Saint Mungo's. And apparently, so is everyone else," Charlie was grinning broadly.

"Let's be on our way," Arthur beamed, "Brilliant speech, Maggie, my girl!"

"Thank you, Arthur," She let out a small laugh as they began to head off. Charlie held her hand tightly.

"Leave it to the newest Weasley to get us out of the rest of this bloody thing," Charlie laughed softly to her.

"My favorite niece, that's for sure," Maggie agreed.

Little did they realize, as they all but ran out of the atrium, the cameras were capturing every second of the Weasley family escape.

* * *

The healers were less than amused by the amount of people in the waiting room. Between the Weasley clan with Maggie and Hermione all decked out in their formal wear and the Delacours, it was a madhouse. (Luna, much to their amusement, had wandered off not long after arriving, insisting that she had to find the right plants to bless the new addition to the family.) Fleur had kicked all but Bill and her mother out of her room when it came time to push.

Teddy was busy playing with the toys Fred had conjured, amused by his uncle and his antics, while the entirety of the family waited excitedly.

"Is it going to be like this when I give birth?" Maggie asked Charlie as they sat in the waiting room seats, looking around at the large family. Ron was pestering George about the shop, Hermione and Percy were discussing the state of policy proposals in the ministry, Ginny and Gabrielle were talking about quidditch, and Arthur spoke to Monsieur about work.

"Oh Magnolia, everyone is going to try to be in the room with you," Molly answered softly.

Maggie went rigid and Charlie's arm stiffened around her. Molly sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, Magnolia, Charlie," Molly began, "I've treated you both horribly, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I am still so very sorry."

"Mum, I don't think-" Charlie began. Maggie placed a hand on his knee, sending him a reassuring look.

"Molly, we can talk later on, can't we? I know Teddy has missed you," Maggie said. Charlie frowned with a questioning glance at Maggie.

"I would love that, Dear," Molly gave her a gentle smile. Maggie gave her a tight smile before turning her attention back to Charlie and patting his leg. He huffed at her but placed his hand on her belly after a nod of confirmation.

How the pair endlessly intrigued Molly.

Before Maggie or Charlie could say anything more, Bill came down the hall to the waiting room with a proud smile on his face.

"Well, you sure are the best dressed bunch to meet a baby," Bill grinned, "Victoire Apolline Weasley, 6 pounds, 8 ounces, born at 7:44 on the evening of May 2nd, 1999."

He saw both of the twins start to open their mouths and he raised his hand to stop them.

"Yes, she has red hair."

Charlie whispered in her ear with a goofy grin, "I bet ours will have red hair."

Maggie rolled her eyes and placed both her hands over the one he had on her stomach, "How ever did you figure that out?"

"Magic," He deadpanned. They fell into giggles and laughter as Charlie scooped Teddy up with his free arm and kissed his cheek. Maggie leaned over and kissed Teddy too as she slipped her hand into Charlie's.

* * *

 ** _August 26_** ** _th_** ** _, 1999_**

 _The day had started out so well, Maggie thought as her child moved and kicked inside of her._

 _But here she was, in the cool summer evening air, watching the father of her children do his best to protect the lives of her and their child growing inside of her, his wand raised at the two monsters in front of them._

 _"You killed my wife, you Bloody Bitch!" Rodolphus screamed as the sun officially set and the moon began to rise. Charlie clutched Maggie's hand tightly and gave her a despairing look._

 _All Maggie could do was hope, as Charlie kissed her hand._

 _"I love you," He whispered as it hit him that there was no escaping this._


	14. Chapter 14

**_May 13_** ** _th_** ** _, 1998_**

 _"Come with back to Romania me, Maggie. You can take a break from all of this," Charlie said, "I'm certain there's a place for you on the reserve."_

 _Maggie looked up at him from yesterday's paper as they sat at the table in the Burrow's kitchen. The sun had yet to rise and she had yet to fall asleep. Not that she could if she tried. Hermione and Ron had fallen asleep, but she just couldn't. Not yet._

 _She knew Charlie had seen the way her brows were furrowed, with the bags and dark circles under her eyes. The Prophet only had things written about her, Ron, Hermione, the various Weasleys, and other heroes of the war._

 _"I'm sorry?" Maggie said as she blinked in surprise._

 _"I know you, and you don't want to be here. Come to Romania with me. I'm leaving at the end of the month," He said._

 _She stayed silent for a moment as she thought._

 _It wasn't a horrible idea, was it? After the last year, the last thing she needed was to be surrounded by people. And in Romania, on a secluded Dragon reserve, people were far less likely to stare at her. Andromeda had Teddy, and her cousin, aunt really, was sure to encourage her to do what was best for her health. She had already told Charlie, with a tight hug, that Dora would want him to go do what he loved after he found out that Teddy was his Godson._

 _But what of Hermione and Ron? And Molly, who would barely let Maggie out of her sight. Molly, who wept over her like she wept over Ron and her other children she very nearly lost in the war. Molly, who loved and treated her as her own._

 _"I can't," Maggie said, "Not yet. I have things here still."_

 _Charlie nodded slowly, "Okay."_

 _It was for the best, that she said no. She was too young for him._

 ** _June 25_** ** _th_** ** _, 1998_**

 _Maggie held Teddy close to her chest, rocking him. Only three and a half months old and here he was, an orphan like she was. And now, they'd just lost one of the last of their family. The woman who had given her the love from a family member she'd never had before, who readily accepted her as a niece despite the fact the Sirius was a suspected criminal, who loved her even after she'd killed her sister, she was gone. The strong and beautiful Andromeda Tonks was dead of heart complications._

 _And now, Teddy and Maggie were on their own, the last of the Black line._

 _Well, aside from Draco and Narcissa who sat only a few seats down from her, on the other side of Charlie, who was seated next to her. Molly sat on her other side, with Arthur next to her._

 _Maggie wished the funerals would stop. She was tired of wearing black. Thank Merlin Charlie had come back from Romania, at least for the funeral. She wasn't alone._

 _Teddy began to fuss, and panic filled her. She didn't know how to do this. Children terrified her, babies especially. She looked to Charlie, pleading him silently._

 _He took Teddy gently and Maggie sagged in relief. Molly took notice._

 ** _June 30_** ** _th_** ** _, 1998_**

 _"Magnolia, Dear, I'm sure there's someone better suited to take care of Teddy," Molly pressed, but continued to help Maggie by folding the baby's clothes and putting them away in the freshly painted nursery in Black Cottage._

 _"He's my responsibility. Remus and Tonks named_ me _godmother for a reason. They knew I could take care of him, if need be," Maggie said stubbornly, bouncing Teddy in her arms gently._

 _"Charlie was named his Godfather, Magnolia," Molly reminded her._

 _"I know, but I told Charlie to go back to Romania, it's what he wanted," Maggie replied, effectively ending the subject with her tone._

 _Molly had a feeling that was only part of the story._

 _(She was right, it turned out- just not the way she thought.)_

 **May 27** **th** **, 1999**

Molly very rarely admitted when she was wrong. In recent history, the only admission had been about Fleur and how much she actually loved Bill. There was also the time that Rita Skeeter had written a piece about how Maggie was torn between Ginny and Ron, but even Maggie admitted it was pretty believable and couldn't blame her, especially after the other news regarding Maggie Skeeter had broken to the world.

But this was a time that Molly needed to admit her mistake if she ever wanted to have a relationship with her second son and her daughter in all but blood, along with their children.

In receiving a letter from Magnolia earlier in the week, she knew there was a chance.

 _Molly,_

 _I'm sorry for not getting to you earlier. Between work and Teddy, I've not had time to write. I can't disclose exactly what's been happening over letters, but I plan on telling you in person- it's rather serious._

 _I digress, I've yet to have Charlie agree to seeing you quite yet, I'm sorry. But, if you would like, you may come by the cottage on the 27_ _th_ _for tea, say, around 2. Charlie needs to head to Hogwarts for a meeting with McGonagall. I'll have Teddy with me._

 _I do hope you make it. We have much to discuss._

 _Magnolia A. Black_

* * *

Maggie was unsure of what she was about to do.

She was used to running headfirst into danger. But this wasn't a dangerous situation, now was it? This was the mother of the father of her children, who had been a mother to her for many years.

Maggie was clueless as to why Molly had turned on her once Charlie was in the picture. Was she not good enough for him in her eyes? Too young? Molly had made it obvious that she was no more than irresponsible child that had children.

And yet, Maggie was preparing to have Molly over. Charlie had practically thrown a fit regarding it but Maggie had managed to shut him down by threatening to banish him back to his room after they'd grown accustomed to sleeping in the same bed following the anniversary.

(Now that, that was a jar of flobberworms that Maggie was far from prepared to open.)

Maggie glanced at her mirror one last time when she heard the knock at the front door. Nearing five months pregnant, it was more than obvious and couldn't be hidden by ordinary measures anymore. She woke up one morning and there it was. She'd been expecting it, based on what her healer had said, but it was still a big change. Charlie had not bothered to hide his shock when she'd come down for breakfast.

 _"When did that happen?" He'd blurted out._

 _"Four and a half months ago," She'd said dryly._

 _"Well shit, I think I did a good job then."_

 _"I think the credit goes to me."_

 _Charlie's face suddenly burned red and she smirked at the reaction._

It brought a smile to her face when she thought of it. Maggie rubbed her belly as she headed down the stairs to the door. She'd taken great care to wear a blouse that showed off her pregnancy. She would not let Molly shame her.

On the other side of the door, Molly stood sheepishly with a basket full of pastries.

Maggie's mouth began to water and the scent of treacle tarts.

"Molly, come in," Maggie smiled tightly and waved her in.

"I brought treats for you and Charlie. I made tarts; I know they're your favorite. I also made those muffins Teddy likes so much," Molly said.

"Thank you," Maggie said earnestly, "We can have some over tea, in the kitchen. Teddy won't be up from his nap for another half hour or so. The study is a mess right now between Charlie's work and mine, or else we'd take it in there."

"That sounds lovely, dear," Molly replied.

The tension was thick as Maggie poured them both cups of Earl Grey. Neither one of them said a word as they sipped on the tea and nibbled on the scones Molly had made.

That is, until Maggie set her cup down suddenly as she felt a sharp kick to her bladder.

"Bloody hell," She hissed out.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked quickly.

"Yes, yes, he's just been rather active today and he thinks my bladder is a quaffle," Maggie laughed softly.

"He?" Molly said in a small voice.

"I'm almost certain," Maggie said with a bright smile, "Charlie agreed at first, but now he's saying a girl. He wants a little girl now that Bill has Victoire. Jealous, I think."

"That sounds like Charlie," Molly chuckled.

"Stubborn man, he is," Maggie said fondly.

"Gets that from me, I'm afraid."

"I'm worried for the baby; he'll get both mine and Charlie's stubbornness."

"I can't wait to see that. I know you and Charlie will do right by him."

Maggie stayed silent for a moment before sighing out her question, "Why were you so bloody awful when I adopted Teddy and when you found out Charlie was the father of this baby?"

"I didn't want you to grow up and I wanted Charlie to," Molly replied, shame in her voice, "You were still a child to me. You still are in some ways. Everything that happened to you was so unfair, Magnolia. You deserved to have a chance to be a teenager and explore the world. But then you adopted Teddy when it was Charlie that should've. He needed to settle down and quit being so reckless. But he left, and you told him to. At the very least you should've split custody, but you took the weight of the world on your shoulders, yet again. I… I was so angry that he'd ruined any chance you had and that you let him go. Then I find out you're pregnant with his child and I was so mad at how irresponsible you were, and how you let him continue his patterns. It doesn't make any of what I did right, but that's why."

Maggie softened immediately. It didn't excuse how Molly had acted… but it made sense, finally.

"I'm sorry Magnolia. I still see you as that little girl that I helped onto the platform and that my youngest sons ran off and kidnapped in the dead of night with a flying car," Molly shook her head at the memory, "And now you're grown up and you have a child, with another on the way. I'm sorry, so sorry."

"I can't forgive you yet, Molly. You hurt me a lot, Charlie too. But I want you in my life, you're been the only mother I've known, and my children should know their grandmother," Maggie said, "I can understand now, but I don't know if Charlie will quite yet."

"He's rather protective of you," Molly remarked, "I can't believe I didn't see it was different than Ginny and Hermione."

"I had a bit of a crush on him since I was 15," Maggie admitted.

"Is that when it changed? Your relationship?" Molly asked.

"It changed around Christmas of fifth year. It was purely sibling like until then, on both ends," Maggie bit her lip.

"I need to ask, and please know it is out of concern for you, but when did something first happen between you two?"

"We kissed on Christmas because Fred and George put the enchanted mistletoe everywhere."

Molly sighed in relief, "Good. Not that I assumed Charlie would've taken advantage of you, but you're so young, I was worried."

"You raised him right. He's a wonderful wizard and father," Maggie assured.

"Just as you are wonderful witch and mother. I do hope he wises up and sees that he should to marry you."

Maggie turned red, "I don't think…"

"Oh hush, you know you'll make a fine Weasley if my son ever gets his head out of his arse."

She snorted in laughter at Molly's remark. Before either witch could say anything, Maggie heard the floo flare up.

"Shit," She muttered as Charlie came in with a grin on his face.

"Flower, one of these days I've got to take you and Teddy to see my office at the castle, it's incre- Mum?" Charlie cut himself off and frowned.

"I invited her, Charlie," Maggie said, heaving herself up.

Charlie crossed his arms.

"You didn't tell me."

"Because I knew you'd say no."

"But you did it anyway."

"Obviously."

"You need to tell me when you plan on having a guest, Magnolia. Not with Greyback and the Lestranges on the loose," Charlie's voice grew more and more stern. Molly's face filled with shock and fear at the mention of the death eaters.

"Charlie, it is your mother. The woman who birthed you. Calm down," Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Don't you tell me what to do," He huffed.

Maggie opened her mouth, a sharp reply at the ready despite the hormone driven tears welling in her eyes, only for Molly to stand up and point her finger at her son.

"Did I just hear you speak to the woman carrying your child like that?" Molly snapped out. Molly was one to talk, Maggie mused silently, but decided against saying anything as Molly was trying to make amends.

Charlie's mouth opened and shut several times before he replied, "This is between Magnolia and I, Mother."

"Oh, no it is not. I raised you better than to speak like that to a woman, let alone the pregnant mother of your children."

Maggie slowly scooted out of the kitchen, not wanting to witness the two-way tongue lashing that was about to occur. The mother and son needed to work out their issues without her involved, like she needed to do with Molly without Charlie present.

(Charlie would later deny that he cowered in fear at his mother, but Maggie knew what she saw. Teddy would've taken her side too, had he been able to talk.)

* * *

"We're going to the Burrow on Sunday," Charlie muttered over dinner. Teddy was babbling and shoving tiny fistfuls of the macaroni, that Maggie made especially for him, into his mouth.

Maggie smirked as she stopped Teddy from throwing his bowl to the ground.

"Shut up," He pouted.

"Oh, stop that," She chided him, "Things she said hurt both of us, yes, but we have the chance to make amends. We're having a baby Charlie, and we have Teddy. I want our kids to know how loved they are by their giant family."

"You're right, I know you are," Charlie nodded a bit and stared at her as she doted on Teddy. As she smiled at the boy, her hand rubbed her stomach. Merlin, she was beautiful, even when her long hair was in a sorry attempt of a bun and flying out every which way and when she had food stains and spit up on her shirt.

His throat tightened at the sight of her, so calm and content with their children. Between the ache in his chest and the warmth of his soul, he couldn't swallow it anymore, he couldn't let her go on thinking the only reason he was there was because of Teddy and the baby. Hell, that baby was there because of what he felt for her.

So, like the Gryffindor he was, he said it.

"I'm in love with you."


	15. Chapter 15

**_August 25th,_** ** _1994_**

 _Maggie did not like this situation. It was dark out and only lit by lanterns and spells being flung back and forth, there were screams, and she'd been separated from not just Ron and Hermione and Ginny, but the rest of the Weasleys. Her wand was tightly gripped in her hand. So much for the cheery celebration._

 _"Magnolia!" A voice called. Maggie sighed in relief when she saw Bill and Charlie, waving her over. The glow of Bill's wand was the only reason she'd been able to see them._

 _"Bill! Charlie!" She exclaimed and ran over to them. Charlie hugged her tight when she reached them._

 _"Dad is off looking for Ron and Hermione. Fred and George have Ginny, they're over with the Diggorys," Bill explained._

 _"The twins told us that you'd been with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, but you got separated. Ron and Hermione went looking for you, so Dad went looking for them. We've been looking for you," Charlie sighed, letting her out of his arms and into Bill's. Bill gave her a tight hug. The Brothers were obviously relieved._

 _"Everything just happened so fast," Maggie muttered._

 _"We know," Charlie assured her, "It isn't your fault. I've got you now." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder one more time before letting her go to lead her along. Bill was behind both of them, wand raised and constantly looking around. They did their best to avoid the fighting as they hurried to the younger Weasleys._

 _That was when masked and robed person jumped in front of them, wand pointed at Charlie and words falling out of their mouth._

 _"_ _ **Crucio!**_ _"_

 _Magnolia didn't think much about her following actions. No one would hurt her family._

 _She jumped in front of him, her own wand raised with hopes of disarming the attacker. It was not successful as she succumbed to the pain. She fell, feeling a separate pain in her head._

 _She heard Bill and Charlie's panicked shouting when the pain stopped suddenly. Everything went black when she felt Charlie's strong arms wrapping around her._

 ** _December 24_** ** _th_** ** _, 1995_**

 _Charlie watched as Ginny and Hermione chased Fred and George up the stairs of Grimmauld, faces burning red. Ron followed close behind, his mouth full of popcorn. (Charlie hadn't quite been paying attention to what was happening, but he assumed the twins had taken it upon themselves to prank the girls. Ron was probably just trying to watch the confrontation.) Molly was in the kitchen, doting on Arthur while Sirius was upstairs, in what Maggie referred to as his cave, with Buckbeak._

 _Maggie, unlike the rest of the boisterous household, was quiet and curled on the sofa. She'd admitted to him about the dream she'd had and he had reassured her consistently, but he couldn't quite figure out what more was happening._

 _He plopped down next to her, jarring her from her empty gaze._

 _"Know how I helped you, Hermione, and Ron sneak out over the summer and you got caught?" Charlie started, casually throwing his arm over her shoulder._

 _A fond smile broke out onto her face._

 _"Merlin, I think that was the first time my dad and your mum actually agreed on something," Maggie said, "What about it?"_

 _"I'm the one that ratted you three out," Charlie admitted with a smirk._

 _Maggie gaped at him and swatted his chest._

 _"You prick! I got grounded for that!" She exclaimed. He chuckled and held her tighter under his arm as she tried to push away._

 _"Merlin, I'm kidding!" He grinned. "There's my Flower, that got you out of your head, huh?"_

 _"Oh, bugger off, Dragon man," She pouted and stopped fighting his hold on her._

 _"Maybe I will once you tell me what's going on." He gave her a steady look, dropping the lighthearted pretense._

 _Maggie sagged. There was a look of defeat on her face._

 _"Don't tell my dad," She said._

 _He nodded. "Of course I won't."_

 _She pulled her long sleeve up, showing him her left hand. He felt ill at the sight of the words carved into her skin in her own gentle scrawl._

 **I must not tell lies**.

 _"Bloody Hell, Magnolia, what is that from?" He hissed out, pulling his arm from around her and turning his body to face her. He grabbed her hand and looked at it closely before checking the other one._

 _"Umbridge, she has me writing lines in detention," She whispered._

 _"I'll kill her," Charlie snapped, eyes hard._

 _"No, you won't." Maggie's eyes were pleading. "I have it under control. I can handle this."_

 _"Magnolia, she's maimed you-"_

 _"I know what I'm doing, Charlie!" Maggie interrupted, a bit of fury in her eye, "I will keep speaking out, people need to hear it! Even if it means getting called a liar and being just another Mad Black."_

 _Charlie breathed out, defeated._

 _"If it gets worse than this, you tell me. Do you understand?"_

 _She grumbled something unintelligible and curled up again, leaning into him. He rolled his eyes. Moody as all Hell, she was. He wrapped his arm around her again and rubbed her arm, trying to soothe her obviously grumpy attitude. It was Yule time, after all._

 _Just as she relaxed to Charlie telling her a tale of his escapades on the reserve, the twins came back down the stairs in a rush, Ginny and Hermione close behind. Ron was nowhere to be seen, most likely having been pulled away by Sirius._

 _"Oi, okay, what's going on?" Charlie sat up, both amused and irritated._

 _"Enchanted Mistletoe." Hermione pointed to where her and Ginny had been sitting earlier._

 _Charlie's eyes widened._

 _"It stuck me and Hermione together until we kissed," Ginny huffed._

 _"It was for Hermione," George began._

 _"And Ron. It isn't our fault," Fred continued._

 _"That you weren't paying attention," George finished._

 _"Where else did you put it?" Hermione asked, her face nearly as red as a Weasley's hair._

 _"Why does it matter?" The twins asked in unison._

 _"Do you want to kiss one of us?" Ginny raised a brow._

 _The twins looked at each other with disgusted looks._

 _"I don't think you thought that far ahead, then," Hermione rolled her eyes._

 _"We didn't," George admitted._

 _"Charlie," Fred said slowly, eyes widening slightly, "Don't kill us…"_

 _George followed Fred's gaze and grimaced as he continued, "But you are under mistletoe right now."_

 _Maggie finally reacted to them after sitting silently during the whole exchange. Her face burned, whether in embarrassment or anger, no one could tell._

 _"I'm going to kill you both," Maggie said in an even voice, cool and calm. It was unnerving. Charlie's own face was red as he nodded in agreement._

 _"I'll feed you two to dragons."_

 _The twins were smart enough to get a head start and went to hide upstairs._

 _"We'll find them for you," Ginny assured them and took off once more. Hermione went too, but at a slower pace._

 _"Shit," Charlie huffed and looked up at the mistletoe. He tried to stand up even though he knew it wouldn't work before flopping back._

 _"Feeding them to dragons is too easy. I was thinking we could let my dad at them," Maggie grinned lopsidedly._

 _"That sounds fair," He chuckled. Without warning, she suddenly pressed his lips to his. As quickly as she was there, she was gone, running up the stairs. He caught a glimpse of her blush that went all the way to her ears._

 _And then it hit him._

 _He_ _liked_ _Maggie._

 ** _April 15_** ** _th_** ** _, 1996_**

 _Charlie sighed as he tossed his clothes into his trunk. The Easter Holiday had been a welcome relief from the stressors of the world. He knew he'd be back in a few short months, but as the years went by, Romania was becoming more and more of a chore. He hated being away from his family, but he loved his dragons. Though, recently, it had felt like the love of them wasn't enough._

 _And then there was Maggie._

 _He couldn't figure it out, what drew him to her. In years past, she had been his little sister, but ever since Christmas…_

 _She wasn't even 16, and here he was, contemplating his feelings towards her._

 _"Oi, Charlie," A voice jolted him from his thoughts. Sirius. He turned to face the man, none other than the father of Magnolia._

 _"Sirius, how are you, mate?" Charlie smiled at the man._

 _"Are you trying to get into my daughter's pants?" Sirius asked, tone blunt._

 _Charlie sputtered, eyes going wide._

 _"Is that a yes?"_

 _"Sweet Circe, no!" Charlie cried, "She's like a-"_

 _"Don't say sister, I swear to Merlin, otherwise you're just as incestuous as the rest of my and Magnolia's family," Sirius interrupted, "I know the mistletoe kiss at Yule was more than a mistletoe kiss." Charlie could not read the man's face and it chilled him to the bone. The usual wild and carefree look in his eye was gone, only pools of cold silver remained._

 _"I am not trying to get in her pants," Charlie huffed out._

 _Sirius studied him with narrowed eyes, "What is going on between the two of you then?"_

 _"I don't know, okay?" Charlie snapped, "All I know is I would die for her and my feelings are more than familial. She's beautiful and selfless and carries the weight of the world on her shoulders. I don't understand it, I shouldn't feel anything towards her, but I do."_

 _Sirius's eyes had a flash of something that Charlie would never forget, not with how much it scared him._

 _"I'm not going to do a bloody thing about it, if that's what your worried about. I know I'm too old for her."_

 _"That's not what I'm worried about. In just a bit over a year, when she can make her decisions as an adult, that won't matter. I just don't want you hurting my baby," Sirius said, in a manner that allowed Charlie to let his guard down._

 _"That's the last thing I want to do."_

 _"See to that, then."_

 _Sirius was gone just as quickly as he'd come, disappearing up the stairs of Grimmauld, most likely to see to Buckbeak._

 ** _June 18_** ** _th_** ** _, 1996_**

 _It was on a whim that Charlie had decided to join several other members of the Order of the Phoenix. He and Nymphadora had been on a floo call (She'd been ranting about Remus dodging her pursuits once again) when she received a patronus from Moody._

"I'll be through in a second," _He'd said. They, of course, ended up at the Department of Mysteries with Kingsley, Moody, Remus, and Sirius. Dora had to be there, and Charlie, well, he wasn't about to let the people he cared the most for fight without him._

 _When they blasted through the door, he saw Maggie about to hand over the prophecy to Lucius Malfoy. He couldn't tell you who was angrier- him, Remus, or Sirius. She'd been manipulated into being there, given the illusion that her father was being tortured._

 _He was locked in battle with Rodolphus when he saw it happen. Sirius fell through the veil, a laugh etched on his face. Maggie's cry of anguish allowed him to incapacitate Rodolphus and turn to see Remus holding Maggie in a tight hug, tear on his face as he told her Sirius was really gone. Bellatrix was shouting in victory an started out the chamber. Dumbledore shot a spell at her, only to miss. Charlie's eyes widened as Maggie escaped Remus's arm, a mad fury on her face that he knew to be no good._

 _Charlie sprinted after them._

 _He caught up once they reached the Atrium but kept his distance. Maggie looked like Bellatrix in that moment, a mad glint in her eye as her cousin taunted her behind the fountain._

 _And she snapped._

 _"Crucio!" Maggie screamed, knocking Bellatrix down. The woman screamed, and much to Charlie's shock, Maggie didn't lighten up at all._

 _When the girl let up on the curse, Bellatrix looked on, impressed._

 _"You remind me of myself, dear cousin," Bellatrix grinned wickedly, "Every bit as dark as me. You can mean an Unforgivable. Imagine if you were on our, all that power-"_

 _"I'd never join you, you bloody bitch!" Maggie snapped._

 _"Such a shame, you won't be joining the family business," Bellatrix said in faux sadness before attempting the cruciatus on Maggie. Charlie felt utter relief as she dodged it._

 _"Not a shame, I think. Most of them are dead, anyway. Like you," Maggie sneered. With nothing but fire in her soul, shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"_

 _Charlie watched as one of the darkest and cruelest witches in history fell. There was horror forever etched on Bellatrix's face. Maggie stared at her wand, processing what she'd just done. Charlie began to run to her as she collapsed, clutching her scar. He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her when a cold voice rang out._

 _"You're far more powerful than I thought, Magnolia Black," Voldemort said. His red eyes locked on the girl in fury._

 _He raised his wand and began to speak the same words Maggie just had. Charlie shielded her without a second thought. Instead of nothingness like he expected, a statue shattered around them._

 _Dumbledore was here._

 _"Thank Merlin, Maggie, you're okay," Charlie muttered as Dumbledore and Voldemort locked themselves in a duel._

 _"She killed him, who knows what more she could've done?" Maggie whispered._

 _"I know, I know," He soothed, "You did what you had to."_

 ** _August 2_** ** _nd_** ** _, 1996_**

 _Charlie was lost as how to help Magnolia. He'd had to stay in Romania through most of July and was only able to come back to London the day before Magnolia's birthday. He was supposed to stay for another week, but upon receiving a letter from Ron, Charlie hurried back. Sure, he was already in a bit of trouble for taking off in the middle of the night back in June, but his supervisor understood the kind of trouble his family tended to get into. A five-year record of letters from his youngest brother proved that. (Along with the many articles coming out regarding what happened in the ministry.)_

 _So, he got to go home._

 _He almost wished he hadn't, when he saw how Magnolia was practically catatonic and refusing to move from her bed at Privet Drive. Dumbledore had failed in trying to get her out of bed and she wasn't responding to Ron or Hermione's letters._

 _As a last-ditch effort, Dumbledore had written to him because, 'You know what happened that night, Charlie, you saw it. I think you're best suited for this.'_

 _He hadn't said much to her relatives. Petunia studied him while Vernon seemed to cower away from him. (Charlie guessed it had to do with what he'd said last summer about knowing where Maggie used to sleep and that he had access to dragons.)_

 _Vernon said something about going to get food and went to wait in the car while Dudley went to hide in his room._

 _"Is she in her room still?" Charlie asked Petunia, "Her headmaster wrote to me."_

 _"She is," Petunia said with a pinched face, "Will you taking her?"_

 _"I'll be doing my best," Charlie said, starting up the stairs._

 _"Is it true? That her father died?" Petunia asked._

 _Charlie looked back to her, "Yes, he did."_

 _Petunia's face had a flash of what Charlie could only assume to be sympathy._

 _"Take care of her, will you?" Her voice was sharp and disgusted, but her eyes portrayed a different emotion._

 _"I always will."_

 _Charlie found Maggie laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling blankly, her cat on her chest. Demetrius looked at him and meowed, hopping off Maggie and slinking towards him. He wove himself around Charlie's legs as the man sat on the edge of Maggie's bed. When she didn't react, he laid down next to her, staring at the ceiling._

 _"You're lucky Dumbledore didn't send my mum," Charlie said, turning his head to face her. She looked at him, blinking in surprise, as if she just realized he was there. She may've, he supposed. Her eyes were sunken in, her hair a mess, and her cheeks hallow. She looked so much like her father had when he was at his worst._

 _"She'd be demanding you get up," He continued, "But I think you should decide when you're ready. I'll lay here until you are, and when you are, I'm taking you to get something other than pumpkin pasties to eat." He gestured to the pile of wrappers on the floor next to her bed._

 _"Okay," Maggie said in a quiet voice and tired. She turned and stared at the ceiling._

 _One corner of his mouth tugged up slightly and he pulled her close to him. She melted against his chest._

 _And then she was sobbing. He rubbed her back, holding her close as she wept, grieving the loss of the parent that fought for her more than anyone ever had._

 _"You're okay, I promise. It'll be okay."_

 **May 27** **th** **, 1999**

Maggie was frozen.

 _I'm in love with you._

He loved their family, that was it. Not her.

 _I'm in love with you._

Why would he say that, then? Her mind swam as she thought back to the last several years.

 _I'm in love with you._

He _always_ went after her. He _always_ saved her.

 _I'm in love with you._

He loved her. He was in love with her.

* * *

Charlie watched as Maggie's face contorted in about ten different ways before landing on nothingness and acting like she hadn't heard him.

So, he pokes the lion.

"I loved you before we had a family together, so you can't say it's just that," Charlie said, "I've loved you for years."

Maggie wiped some of the mashed-up food off Teddy, her face completely blank.

"You didn't want to be in a relationship because you just wanted to raise Teddy, but now- Dammit Magnolia, please look at me!"

She turned her head to stare at him, her eyes empty as she spoke, "Can this wait until Teddy goes to bed?"

Her tone left no room for argument.

* * *

Charlie was distracting himself by flipping through the latest edition of the Quibbler in the study while Magnolia put Teddy to bed. She'd not said a word to him when she took Teddy upstairs.

It was when he heard her coming down the stairs that he realized there was probably a better way to have told her. Her face was red (why, he couldn't discern) as she came in and closed the door behind her. She silenced the room and stood awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Why did you say that?" She asked, her face unreadable.

"Because I love you," He said simply.

Maggie approached him and he could see her gears turning.

"Why me?" She whispered in a small voice, "Why me? All I'll do is tie you down. Why are you okay being stuck with me?" And it finally hit him- she didn't believe he could love her. That's why she'd been resistant to a relationship before her pregnancy. It's why she insisted on only one night together and why she'd been critical of herself for being too serious and busy for a relationship. Maggie didn't believe it could be more. It was never the age difference. It was never about what the family would think.

"Because I know you," He said, "And I love you for it."

She didn't react.

"I know you, Magnolia. I've seen the best and worst of you. I love you anyway," Charlie reached out and cupped her cheek. She relaxed into his touch.

"Everyone's been telling me you love me for ages," She said.

"Because it's true. I was scared that I wasn't good enough for you. You saved the world, you decided to raise a baby at 17, you were ready to let me off the hook when I got you pregnant. You're too bloody good for me. I love you, I love you, and I will keep saying it until you believe me," He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm a mess," Maggie closed her eyes.

"And I love you anyway. You're a mess, a little mad, stubborn as all Hell, and incredibly unpredictable. Just like I'm flighty, irresponsible, just as stubborn, and thoughtless," He chuckled.

"I love you anyway, too," She opened her eyes and stared into his.

"Do you want to make a go of us, Magnolia?" He asked, trying to swallow his joy at the words she spoke.

"I don't want you to resent me, Charlie. When our kids are off at Hogwarts and it's just you and me, I don't want you to look at me and regret settling down," She admitted.

"I could never regret this, Maggie!" He exclaimed, "You're everything. You're all I need. You're the sun Magnolia. You give me life."

After a moment, she finally spoke with tears welling in her eyes.

"I love you," She breathed out, holding to him finally.

"I love you too," He kissed the tip of her nose.

"We're doing this?" She asked.

"We're doing this. We're making a go of us," He confirmed.

Maggie pressed a soft kiss to Charlie's lips, only for him to break it by smiling too widely.


	16. Chapter 16

**May 28** **th** **, 1999**

Charlie couldn't help but stare at Maggie as she slept. She loved him. She was his.

It'd been over three years. So much time was spent hating himself for his feelings, time feeling ill with himself for wanting someone younger than him.

But it was worth it, now that she was lying beside him. Sure, she did every night, but now… Now she was his forever, officially.

"You're staring," She grumbled, opening her eyes and squinting at him in the moonlight.

"I am," Charlie confirmed in a soft voice.

"It's creepy."

"I thought it was romantic."

She gave a snort of laughter. "What time is it?"

"About 2."

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because you're beautiful."

He could see her cheeks redden in the dim light. He grinned and leaned over to plant a kiss on her lips.

"I can kiss you. I can't believe I can do that now," He said, "I can kiss you without making it awkward."

"You can," She murmured and scooted close to him, pressing her face into his chest, "You can also snuggle me. Because you know, as your girlfriend who is very pregnant, I'm really cold and you're my personal heating charm."

Charlie had a smug look on his face as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're so pretty," He murmured into her ear, slipping his hand down to rest on her thigh.

"If you're trying to get some, Mr. Weasley, you are going to be very disappointed," She cracked her open eyes once again, "I'm not what I was at the new year. I'm as big as a hippogriff. Quite the turn off, I think."

Charlie raised a brow at her.

"You're kidding, right? You're _perfect._ You were already so damn beautiful and now… _Fuck_. Maggie, look at you. You're pregnant with _my_ baby," Charlie said, his voice husky.

Her face burned

"Whether you feel it or not, you are the sexiest witch on the planet," He murmured and kissed her nose, "And I am _very_ turned on by you."

She made a noise, hiding her face in his chest once again. His chest shook with a rumbling laugh.

"Hey, hey, I'm not asking you to do anything, Love. But you should know that if you ever want to do anything, I am more than willing," He chuckled and held her close.

She was pretty sure he knew how large her smile was, even if he couldn't see it.

 **May 30** **th** **, 1999**

"I forgot the full moon was tonight." Charlie ran his hands down his face as Teddy wiggled away from where he'd sat with him on the plush carpet and threw himself on the ground screaming. He'd woken them up with particularly loud cries and Charlie had run in there. Maggie shuffled from their bedroom into Teddy's nursery when she heard his wails continue even after Charlie had gone in there. Her hair was more of a mess than usual and she looked absolutely exhausted.

"Should we skip the Burrow and go next week?" Maggie yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Charlie couldn't help but stare at her for a moment with a small smile on his face. Sweet Circe, she was beautiful, even in baggy sweatpants and an old torn up t-shirt.

"We should go today," Charlie replied after seeing her raised brow at his silence, "It'll be good to see everyone."

Maggie nodded with another yawn. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee."

He opened his mouth to argue.

"I get one cup!" She huffed, "Your Hell spawn kept me up all bloody night and you know one cup a day is allowed!"

"Alright, alright, I haven't been down yet to make it, make a big pot," Charlie raised his hands in defeat just before Teddy began to slap his legs and giggle. Maggie smirked and shuffled out the room once again, rubbing her stomach.

"Come here, baby boy," Charlie sighed and scooped Teddy up despite whines, "You gotta be good for Mummy today. She's very tired because your little sister."

"Mummy," Teddy muttered, calming a bit.

"That's right, Mummy."

Teddy clapped his hands with a giggle.

The mood lifted slightly.

* * *

Maggie was making her way down the stairs, listening to Charlie talk to Teddy and Teddy babble back to him now that the fit was over.

Even that couldn't lift the foreboding feeling she had woken up with.

There was nothing wrong with the baby, he'd kept her up all bloody night with his kicks and movements. He was still active, which definitely eased some worry. And Teddy was fine, if stressed from the full moon.

And then she saw the Daily Prophet on the table.

Her brows furrowed. Charlie had just said he hadn't been down yet and the windows were closed. It wasn't like the owl could apparate to leave it in there.

She looked at the front page, checking the date before reading the headline. The date was correct and…

 _Rumors Confirmed, Girl-Who-Lived, With Child!_

She felt the blood drain from her face as she took in the image. It was from the night of the Gala, when the notorious redheaded bunch was rushing away- but that wasn't the issue with it. There were hundreds of Gala pictures. Where the other pictures of Maggie that evening had failed to capture her tell-tale sign of pregnancy, this one captured it perfectly. Charlie was gripping her hand while she had her other one on her belly as they fled.

Her mind worked quickly, trying to figure out how the hell the charm Hermione placed suddenly stopped working.

 _Right after her speech._

She'd cancelled the Sonorus charm when she got off stage. When she did that, she cancelled the notice-me-not charm. Her eyes flickered down to read what this absolute rag of a newspaper was saying and-

Maggie dropped the paper as if it burned her when she saw handwriting over the print.

 _"An eye for an eye, Magnolia."_

 _"I'm coming to take what's mine."_

The scent of freshly made coffee finally wafted into her nose as she read the two notes.

"Charlie!" She screamed out, fear chilling her every nerve.

* * *

Charlie was rattled when he saw Teddy's favorite plush toy, a dragon, with its wing ripped off. Teddy wasn't strong enough to do that, even on his grumpiest days. But perhaps it was reasonable today, with how upset the baby had been. On top of that, the dresser Charlie had put together himself had been rifled through, with his son's clothes no longer organized by color as Maggie liked. At first, he assumed Maggie had done it last night when putting Teddy to bed, but then he heard her scream for him.

He was halfway down the stairs when Maggie met him in the middle.

"Grab Teddy, we need to leave, _now_ ," She demanded. Her voice waivered, but he recognized the tone from when she had led the fight at Hogwarts.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Anywhere but here," She said.

He nodded and grabbed Teddy from his crib as Maggie grabbed their wands in the next room. She handed him his wand and allowed him to apparate them away, trusting his concentration more than her own.

When Maggie opened her eyes again, she found herself in the kitchen of the Burrow, Charlie trying to soothe Teddy's cries. Maggie quickly began to check everything, finding the doors locked and looking through the window to see the morning dew on the grass undisturbed.

A quick trace charm later found that the only people who'd been in the house in the last three hours had been Ginny, Arthur, and Molly.

She relaxed just slightly and took Teddy from Charlie's arms, holding him tight.

"Oh, my baby boy, my Teddy," She whispered and kissed his head.

"Maggie, what happened?" Charlie asked, feeling ill at the obvious fear Maggie had.

"They were in our house. The coffee, it was just made… and the paper…"

Magnolia pulled the crumpled up first page from her sweatpants pocket, still holding Teddy close.

Charlie turned a sickly pale and folded it up, slipping it into his own pocket.

"Teddy's dragon was torn and it looked like someone went through his clothes," Charlie whispered. Maggie felt dizzy.

"We need to check him," She whispered hurriedly.

Charlie nodded and helped Maggie unbutton and pull Teddy's onesie off, carefully looking over the baby.

There were three scratches on his back. Not deep and not bloody, but they were what obviously had made Teddy so upset that morning. Someone had disturbed him, _scratched him_ , with what they could only think to be _claws_. Maggie let out a small sob and hugged him close. Charlie, with his jaw clenched, wrapped his arms around them both in an attempt to feel as if had the power to protect them in that moment.

"Magnolia, Charlie?" A voice asked from the doorway to the sitting room. Molly stood there, absolutely baffled at the sight. Maggie and Charlie, in their pajamas, holding Teddy between them.

"Mum," Charlie sighed in relief. The look Maggie gave Molly reminded her of the vulnerable girl she'd met so long ago. She was unsure, in over her head, _scared_.

"What's going on?" Molly moved closer and caught sight of the scratches on her grandson.

"Greyback and the Lestranges, they broke into our house," Charlie said shakily.

"The wards, they failed somehow," Maggie said quietly as she slipped Teddy back into the onesie.

"This is what they left Maggie." Charlie handed the paper to Molly. Molly read it quickly.

"My Gods," Was all Molly could say. Maggie moved away from Charlie, Teddy still in her arms as she dove into Molly's welcoming arms.

"I'm sending for Ron," Charlie said, his voice shaking.

* * *

By the time Ron arrived, Ginny had managed to get Teddy to sleep in the sitting room and was now sitting across from Maggie. Charlie was pacing the kitchen with his wand clenched in his hand as Molly tried to force feed Maggie. Arthur was sitting quietly, studying his copy of the Daily Prophet which had arrived with no issues. They'd all done their best to ignore the front-page article- there was only so much they could handle.

"Mags, Kingsley and I did a sweep of the cottage with Williamson and Harper. It's… not good," Ron began.

"Obviously, Ronald, they broke into her house," Ginny snapped.

"Ginevra, not now," Molly hissed.

"Ron, what did you find?" Charlie asked, going to stand behind where Maggie sat. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to soothe her.

"Rabastan Lestrange was hiding in your study," Ron admitted.

Maggie pushed out of her chair, forcing Charlie to step back as he watched her fume. Fury took over her face.

"He was in _my house_?" Maggie snarled, "While my child, boyfriend, and I were _there_?"

Charlie was silent, the blood completely drained from his face.

"Were you able to arrest him? How did he get in?" Maggie's hands cradled her stomach protectively.

"We arrested him, Maggie. He's in a holding cell at the Ministry right now," Ron assured, "I'm not going to even theorize how he got in, because your wards were still standing. We're calling in Bill to try and figure it out."

"Has he said anything? Why was he in their house?" Arthur asked, brows furrowed.

Ron sighed, "We're not sure yet, we haven't inter-"

"I go into the study first thing in the morning," Charlie interrupted, "I get a cup of coffee then I go to the study. I grab my coffee after I grab the prophet from the owl. But we broke the routine in this morning."

Maggie's fire went out as fear filled her face.

"They've been watching us," She breathed.

* * *

Kingsley hadn't expected the case to take the turn that it had, and it was on him. He shouldn't have forced Magnolia off of it completely, especially when she would've seen something like this coming. His regrets ate at him as he made his way into one of the various private waiting rooms in the Auror department- designed to comfort families while they waited for what was often bad news. This situation felt no different, going into a room to deliver news to a family. Only this time it was personal.

"I had Williamson and Harper collect some of your clothes," Kingsley said.

"Let me question Rabastan," Maggie demanded without missing a beat.

Ignoring her, Kingsley continued, "We'll be moving you to a safe house. Who you have as your secret keeper is up to you, but due to his position on this case, Ron cannot be."

"There was a reason he was sitting in my house, Kingsley. He wants to talk to me," Maggie huffed and glared.

"Which is exactly why you will not be talking to him," Charlie snapped.

"Charlie's correct, Magnolia," Kingsley said.

"You're not going to get any information you need if you don't let me at him," Maggie argued.

"You're five months pregnant, Magnolia. It's not happening." Charlie grabbed her hand firmly.

"He was going to ambush one of you, we know that for sure," Kingsley interrupted, "We're doing everything we can right now. And that includes sending you three into hiding. We don't know if there are other loose Death Eaters working with them, we don't know what they're planning. This is the safest option."

Maggie's eyes flashed, as she spoke, "You know, my mum and godfather were sent into hiding with me while she was pregnant because that was the safest option. Look what happened to them, when they weren't allowed to fight." Charlie bounced Teddy on his knee when he babbled for the first time in a while. He was oddly good at sensing moods for a baby, Charlie thought, and had remained calm for most of the day. Apparently now he thought it a good time to make noise, as if sensing the fact that Maggie needed it at the moment.

Kingsley was gaping at the young woman in front of him.

Charlie was the one to break the silence, "Magnolia, you and I discussed this. You interrogating the man who broke into our house? Not happening. We are going to a safe house; we need to go into hiding. This isn't about fighting. It's about protecting our children."

Maggie looked like she wanted to argue but somehow, didn't. Instead she sighed and looked at Kingsley, "Will you at least send me case files? I… I can't do nothing, Kingsley."

Kingsley nodded, "I'll have them sent with your supplies each week."

"Healer appointments… Maggie has several of them a month. What about those?" Charlie interrupted.

"Are they mandatory?" Kingsley asked.

Charlie looked at Maggie helplessly. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm pregnant- of course they are," She was obviously exasperated.

"I'd rather have almost no one know your location," Kingsley murmured to himself, "I think if it's the busiest hours of the day it won't be a major issue… But you can't bring Teddy."

"Could we leave him with my mum?" Charlie asked.

"Once a week. That's it. Don't leave the house any other time," Kingsley all but demanded, "Hopefully we'll have them captured by the time you… give birth."

Charlie and Maggie exchanged a look as they realized the implication- she may be giving birth hidden away, far from her family and friends.

And suddenly, the dam broke. Tears poured down her face as she began to sob, gripping Charlie's knee. She bent over in her chair as it all hit her. Everything from the past six and a half years was being shoved into her face. All the fighting, all the death, was it really for nothing? Here she was, a mother at 18 with the second on the way, _still in danger._

All Charlie could do was hold her and their son while she wept. He was helpless. They were helpless.

* * *

 ** _August 26th, 1999_**

 _"Only a few more weeks," Charlie grinned broadly as he readied to apparate them home, clutching the newest image of their child in his hands._

 _"A few more weeks and we can kiss sleeping through the night goodbye," Maggie bemoaned._

 _"Darling," He sent her a pointed look, "You hardly do that as it is."_

 _She pouted. He kissed that look off her lips with a small laugh._

 _Things were good._


End file.
